Can't Fight the Feeling
by blur-X-angel
Summary: It started with curiosity,both Draco and Hermione didn't think it would be like it was,they tried to ignore it but when they finally realized their feelings,things got complicated so they tried to hide it.But can they hide it any longer?! DR/HRfic pls.R/R
1. IT ALL BEGAN WITH A LITTLE CURIOSITY

CAN'T FIGHT THE FEELING.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a bright sunny day at Hogwarts. Spring is near and everyone seems to be happy and in love. Harry and Ginny who are always together everywhere they go, Ron and Cho, Collin and Jane (a sophomore student) and Neville and his new friend Sheen. Even the teachers are in love (except for those who aren't really that lovable, like Snape)! Mr. Filch seemed to have noticed Madam Pomfrey lately and the two seemed to get along well (except for Mrs. Norris who occasionally scratched Madam Pomfrey's legs), and Madam Hooch is now with the new Quidditch coach Matthew Bloomberg.  
  
Almost everyone at Hogwarts is happy, almost everyone seems to be complete and almost everyone is in love, except for two very different people, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
It was nearly past lunchtime when Crabbe and Goyle met up with Draco that day. He was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room waiting for the two to show up.  
  
"Sorry we're late, we had to take Laura and Reena back to their houses before we went here" said Crabbe as they approached him.  
  
"Yeah, and we got to take them to spring dance next, next week!" added Goyle, a gleeful smile on his face.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Draco, looking confused and disgusted at the same time. "You mean you two are actually going to that bloody dance?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. "Why? Aren't you going?"  
  
Draco paused for a moment and said, "Why should I? Besides, who needs that crappy Spring Dance anyway? They're gross because all the people get love struck!" "You're just saying that because you're not in love like us!" Crabbe smiled to himself and remembered Laura and their conversation a while ago.  
  
"He's right Draco! When you fall in love, you will understand everything!" Goyle agreed.  
  
"Well, I'll never understand it." Draco paused. "Never, because I'll never fall in love with any one! Got that? Never!"  
  
Goyle glared at him. "Whatever you say, it's your life!"  
  
"Look, we better get going or we'll be late for Potions class." grumbled Crabbe. Draco resignedly stood up and joined them, sulkily stomping through the corridors.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Ginny, Ron, Cho and Hermione were sitting at the table near the potions classroom, talking about the upcoming spring dance.  
  
"I can't wait to go to the spring dance!" exclaimed Cho. "I'll be wearing a new robe decorated with fancy accessories in different colors." she proudly grinned. "How about you Ginny? What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Oh! I'm going to wear a pink and purple robe decorated with beads! And it gets better when my mom puts a spell on it to make it a little glossy and glittery!"  
  
"Wow!" Cho imagined what Ginny would look like. "That is so cool!"  
  
"How about you Hermione? What are you going to wear?" Ginny turned to Hermione.  
  
Hermione lifted her head from the book she was reading. "Nothing" said Hermione dully."  
  
"What? Why?" Cho and Ginny asked her curiously.  
  
Hermione just looked at them and sighed. "I'm not going!"  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"I'm not going because it's a total waste of time anyway. I'd rather read and study because our exams are coming up soon." Hermione answered patiently.  
  
Cho stood up furiously. "What? You're going to spend the night studying, while you can be at the great hall having fun with us? That is so pathetic!" She planted her hands dramatically at her waist.  
  
"She's right Hermione, it's the spring dance! We're supposed to have fun! Everybody is going with their dates!"  
  
Hermione's face fell. "I don't have a date." She said haltingly. She knew she couldn't go with out anyone although she wanted to. "Besides I don't like dances. It's where people dance together holding hands until they get all mushy and all the loving-thingy happens! Yuck! That's gross!" she said, trying to sound disgusted.  
  
Ron smiled and said "Ha! So, that's why you're not going! You don't have a date!" Ron laughed. "Hermione has no date! Hermione has no date!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Shut up Ron! That's not why I'm not going! I'm not going because I don't want to!"  
  
Harry stood up and sat beside her. "Maybe we should fix you up with someone so you can have a date!"  
  
"I don't want a date!" Hermione stubbornly averted her eyes.  
  
"Harry's right!" Cho agreed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even fall in love!"  
  
"But I don't want to fall in love!"  
  
Ginny sat beside Hermione. "You know we can set up you with someone! Uhm. who could it be? Let's see..."  
  
"Stop this rubbish!" Hermione shouted, making everyone who was passing by look at her. She sat back down again, tried to speak as softly as she can. "Guy's will you please drop this? I'm not going! I do not need a date and I do not want to fall in love, I just don't want to go! It's a total waste of time for me! That dance is for people who like to be mushy, like to have dates and most of all people who are in love! And I'm not one of them because I'm never going be in love! Got that? Never!"  
  
Ginny approached her gingerly. "We're sorry Hermione."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, collected herself once more and smiled at them. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I must have been just overreacting. Maybe I'm just tired because I've been in a lot of pressure lately."  
  
They all went back to their normal conversation until it was time for Potions Class to start. Ginny and Cho went to their classes and then Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their Potions class. Today they had a new potion to create that included one big fat frog, a charka's feather and a whole lot of knotgrass mixed all together in a big hot pot. As usual, Harry had his daily dose of insult and humiliation from Snape. Draco kept on bullying him and Ron was having a difficult time mixing his ingredients. But Hermione was different that day. She hardly recited in class, which was somewhat weird because she was always participative. Harry and Ron hardly noticed it but someone unexpectedly did.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
********************  
  
Draco wondered why Hermione was looking subdued in class that day. He didn't know why but there was something inside him telling him that he should go and talk to her. So when Crabbe and Goyle went to fetch Laura and Reena, Draco followed Hermione to the library.  
  
When he was about to go in, he stopped himself. "Wait, what am I doing here? Why am I following Granger anyway?" He thought of leaving but then something inside him felt like he needed to follow her and ask her what was wrong.  
  
So Draco entered the library and stumbled through the pile of books neatly placed on the floor. With the loud sound he created, everyone turned took at him and said "Ssshhhh!" He glared at them and turned to fix the books then went to look for Hermione. He saw her in left side corner of the room alone, holding a book but not seem to be reading it at all. He walked towards her and stops at the side of her chair but she doesn't seem to notice him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Hermione looked up startled. "What are you doing here Malfoy? If you're here to mess me up, not now okay!?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm here to. Uhm..." He fidgeted uncomfortably. "I was just wondering what's wrong with you today at class?"  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised. "What? You're wondering what was wrong with me today? Nothing! What's this Malfoy, another one of your jokes?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Hermione glared at him and continued.  
  
"Well, it's not funny! So stop fooling around and leave me alone!" She shoved the books all over the table and left.  
  
Malfoy, on the other hand, was stunned by what she did. "What did I do?"  
  
*********************  
  
That night Hermione could not sleep. She kept on tossing and turning in her bed and she kept on thinking about Malfoy and what he just asked her. Draco Malfoy, their mortal enemy from the other house, the person who always criticized her friends and called her a Mudblood.  
  
What was that about? What was he pulling this time? Why did he ask her if she was okay? Hermione sighed. "He couldn't possibly care. Could he?" She imagined him walking towards her and asking her with this slight smile in his face, that face that made girls all over Hogwarts go crazy, and she realized that Draco was kind of cute and when he smiled.- She stopped herself, appalled by her thoughts. This was Malfoy! She cannot think of Malfoy!  
  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "This isn't right! I am not supposed to think of Malfoy! This is all wrong! This is nonsense! I'm just surprised, that's all! Nothing more nothing less! Tomorrow this will all blow-over!" She assured herself and closed her eyes, trying to fall a sleep.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin House Draco could not sleep either. He got out of bed and went to the Slytherin Common Room, lighted the fireplace and sat in the couch. He had been thinking of what had happened in the library and he had been thinking about Hermione. He was wondering why she was acting like the way she just did.  
  
"What is wrong with her? I haven't even done anything yet!" Draco thoughtfully poked at the fire. "Wait, why did I even bother to care anyway? I don't even like her! She's a Mudblood!" But then he thought about her and what happened a while ago. "She's kind of pretty when you look at her, too bad she's stuck with that Potter!"  
  
He jumped up from his seat and realized that he was thinking of the wrong person! He was not supposed to be thinking of her. "No! This is not right!" he said, trying to convince himself that he's not supposed to do be crushing on Hermione, of all the people.  
  
"I was just a bit surprised with how she acted, that's why! No more, no less!" He stood up and paced around restlessly. "She's a Mudblood, for heaven's sake!" he reminded himself. "tomorrow this will all blow-over and this will go away like nothing even happened!"he assured himself as he poked out the last of the flaming embers and went back to bed. 


	2. THE FIRST SIGNS

CHAPTER TWO  
  
One week had passed after that night. The two always saw each other lately, though not meaning to.  
  
They had been in the same class in almost all the subjects but they hardly ever talked. Draco didn't bother to pester Hermione or call her "Mudblood," nor did he start any fights with Harry and Ron recently.  
  
In Potions, Hermione couldn't avoid looking at Draco, and every time Draco would look or take a glimpse at her, she would turn away, knowing that he was staring at her. They were often left in the classroom alone because they had to fix the equipment they had used before going to their next class (Snape had assigned them to do this, thinking it would torture them both, since they couldn't stand being alone in the same room together). Everything was awkward for the both of them. Yet, neither of them tried resolving it.  
  
As the days passed by, Hermione got used to the awkward feeling when Draco was around. She willed herself to believe that it was only caused by their differences and that it would pass away. But an incident one morning caused Hermione to think about him more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day started with a bright, shining morning. Hermione woke up early, feeling better and eager to go to class. She went out of the Gryffindor dormitory and made for to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Hermione!" Harry and Ron greeted her.  
  
"Good morning guys!" She greeted them back, smiling and sitting down to eat. It was when she was halfway done when she remembered that she was supposed to bring her potions assignment, which was a 32-inch essay about different potions that could cure different hexes. "Oh no!" she gasped.  
  
Ron turned to her. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"I forgot my homework at the dormitory!" She stood up and headed for the door with out even letting Ron answer her back.  
  
After grabbing her homework rather carelessly, she went immediately out of the Gryffindor dormitory and hurried to their Potions class. She thought it would be better if she would get there earlier so as to have time for a little more note-browsing. Perhaps Harry and Ron would already be there waiting.  
  
She went down to the dungeons. As she was about to go in the classroom, she came across Draco. Unbelievably enough, he was not with his two faithful cronies Crabbe and Goyle. She stopped and so did Draco. She tried to avoid his gaze but then she felt something was pulling her eyes into his and.  
  
Their eyes met for the first time.  
  
This sent a jolt of electricity to them both and everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Neither of them moved or uttered a word. They didn't realize that they had locked eyes for almost five minutes until they heard footsteps coming their way. They didn't really pay attention to it at first. They were too engrossed, looking at each other's eyes, feeling like they were in a different world. But Draco suddenly snapped out of what seemed to be a trance at the sight of Harry and Ron walking towards Hermione. Hermione sensed their presence and immediately turned to them. Draco still did not move from where he was standing as he watched Harry and Ron approach her and waited until they finished talking.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I went to get my essay and headed directly here thinking that the two of you might already be here."  
  
She answered them quickly. Draco could see the smile and relief on her face upon seeing her two best friends.  
  
He saw Ron place his arms on her shoulders and escort her inside the classroom. At that sight, Draco felt a sudden lurch in his stomach and a very uneasy feeling. He knew that it was only a friendly gesture from Ron because he already had a girlfriend, but something still bothered him.  
  
"What is this?" He thought. "Why am I feeling like this? I couldn't be jealous of that weasel. could I?"  
  
He was quite puzzled by what was happening. He couldn't seem to understand why his stomach turned at the sight of her friends putting their arms around her.  
  
"That Potty and Weasel? I should know better than to be affected by those two bloody losers!" Draco said firmly to himself, glaring at the Trio. He took his eyes away from them at the sound of Crabbe's voice.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Where were you? We didn't see you at breakfast." Goyle trotted up alongside Crabbe.  
  
"I was not in the mood to eat breakfast. Besides, I had to finish my homework early this morning. I forgot it was due today." Draco glared back at them. He motioned for them to come and they went inside the Potions classroom together.  
  
Hermione sat still in their classroom. Snape had been telling them about the new potion they were going to make, but Hermione didn't have the inclination to listen to what he was saying. She just sat there thinking of what had happened.  
  
Why did I feel that way towards Malfoy? What did it mean? She asked herself quietly.  
  
She had been drowning in her thoughts until the angry voice of Snape broke into her trance. "Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione's head snapped up and she blushed. "Huh? What is it professor?"  
  
Snape glared at her and answered, "You seemed to be very distracted. You didn't even hear my question!"  
  
Hermione bowed her head in humiliation "I'm sorry professor."  
  
"You should be," Snape said in a very deep voice. "You don't want me to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor and give you a detention for your inattentiveness?! Now listen!"  
  
After Snape was finished with his discussion, it was time for them to do their potions. Unfortunately, Hermione's table was directly opposite Draco's. She did not bother to look at him but she sensed a pair of eyes looking at her from his direction. At that, she became slightly conscious of her moves. She was a bit curious why Draco was staring at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco saw Hermione on the other side of the table. He looked at her closely and realized that she was really pretty. He noticed her beautiful long brown curls, how it flowed softly on her shoulders. Her cinnamon eyes, how they seemed to glitter every time she smiled. Her beautiful white skin looked so soft and he wondered how it would feel if he could touch it. And her lips, those red, kissab-. Wait! He thought.  
  
'What am I thinking? This is Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! A know-it- all Mudblood! I cannot believe I was thinking of that girl!'  
  
Draco shook his head briskly and rubbed his eyes. He banged his hand to his temple, trying to shake out the thought on his head. He tried to concentrate more on his potion and tried his best not to think about her. Good thing, he managed to finish potions class without any more distractions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * It was now early spring and everyone was getting excited about the upcoming dance. It was two weeks away and everyone was preparing for it. They had been so busy that they hardly ever opened a book to study for their exams.  
  
However, on the other hand Hermione was doing the opposite. She did not prepare anything for the dance. Instead, she stayed in the library and kept herself busy by burying her nose in her books and reading her notes. Since her friends had been getting ready for the dance, she always studied alone. It wasn't a bad idea because somehow, being alone let her have a time of peace for herself. She needed it anyway to take her mind off the dance and off Draco. She just wanted to relax and read her books on her own  
  
One particular day when she entered the library, she noticed that not one student was there and she was alone. Strangely enough, it gave her a sense of relief. "At least it will be quieter and I'll be able to study better." She sighed to herself.  
  
She sat down at her usual table, at the left side corner of the library, opened her book and started to read. She was almost into what she was reading when she heard someone come in. It was Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He went in the library to review for the exams since Crabbe and Goyle were busy preparing for the dance. He was almost happy to see no one was in there, when his sight landed on Hermione on the left side corner of the library.  
  
"Well, well, well, Granger is here." He drawled as he went up to the table and sat right in front of her, making her jump.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, what do you think people do in the library? Eat slugs?" He answered. "I study too you know!"  
  
She stared at him for a few moments and resolutely sat back down and buried her nose in her books once more. She was so into what she was reading that she did not notice Draco staring at her.  
  
"Damn! What is it about her?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
He looked at her closely. Hermione noticed and looked up to him with her eyebrows raised. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Draco flushed and sat up abruptly in his seat.  
  
"N-Nothing," he muttered, unable to look at her directly. He bent his head down and started reading his book.  
  
Hermione looked at him and watched as he read. She noticed he was devastatingly handsome when he was serious. And then suddenly, she smelled his spicy cologne. She stared at his face and wondered how soft it would be to touch. And his hair, that silvery blond hair, his lips, those luscious red lips she wondered how his lips would taste like and how his kisses would feel, his. Wha. wait!  
  
"What was I thinking?'" she jumped off her seat at the thought and accidentally threw her book at Malfoy's face in horror and surprise.  
  
"Bloody Hell! What is wrong with you?" He said in a loud voice, almost in a shout.  
  
Hermione's face turned red and answered, "S-Sorry".  
  
"What was that about?" He asked her again, this time more softly.  
  
Hermione glared at him, not letting him notice the embarrassment in her face and shouted. "It's none of your business!" Hermione stood and ran out door before Draco could say another word.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He muttered to himself, shook his head and went on with what he was reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunch, but Hermione was not in the mood to eat. She did not like what she was feeling.  
  
"This is not good!'" She said to herself as she climbed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. "I'm not supposed to be thinking about him! It's not right! Maybe I'm sick! Maybe there's something wrong with me!"  
  
Her mind was puzzled and filled with questions. She couldn't believe herself. She was thinking of him. Draco Malfoy, the arrogant, snobbish git she had always despised. She sat down in the couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She opened her book and tried to study, despite of what had been troubling her. She read and read, but nothing seemed to stick in her head. Only Malfoy. Only his face, his silver blond hair and his red lips. Only him. She did not understand why she couldn't get Draco out of her head. At last, she decided to go down to the Great Hall even if she wasn't feeling the least bit hungry. It was better to be in there with her friends than to be here alone thinking of Malfoy, she reasoned, as she left the tower in a hurry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Malfoy saw his friends Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall at lunch. They saved him a seat and they talked to him about the upcoming dance. He tried to listen to Goyle, blabbing about what he was going to wear but his voice slowly faded away and the thought of Hermione filled his mind. He looked at the other side of the room and saw her. He noticed her again.  
  
He noticed her cinnamon eyes, her soft rosy white skin, and her beautiful face that shone at the lights of the hall. She sat there talking with her two best friends. He watched her as her eyes glittered when she smiled. She was so pretty.  
  
"She's so beautiful." he whispered.  
  
At that Crabbe and Goyle stopped and their eyes widened. They traced the direction where Draco was looking and saw that he was gawking upon the Gryffindor table. They both looked at him anxiously. "What did you say?!"  
  
Draco started and answered nervously. "Wha...What?"  
  
Goyle eyed him curiously. "You just said the 'She's so beautiful!' Who's beautiful?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah! I never thought you'd have the taste for beauty and stuff!" Crabbe added, yanking a large piece of bread from the serving plate and stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
Draco's face turned crimson and his hands began to sweat. He nervously smoothed back his hair. "Wha-what are you saying? I-I didn't say anything! You both should let yourselves be checked in the hospital wing, your ears are defective!" He stood and left the Hall with out even hearing Crabbe and Goyle's answer and went straight to the Potions classroom where the next class would take place. No one was there yet. He tried to relax but his face was still hot from humiliation.  
  
He sat down in his table and sighed. "Whew! That was close! Too close! What have you been thinking Draco? What is wrong with you?" He whispered to himself while hammering a book to his head.  
  
"This is not happening! No! I have to stop this!" He continued in frenzy while still banging the book on his head. He stopped and slowly turned around when he suddenly sensed someone in the room.  
  
His jaw dropped and his face turned crimson when he realized it was Hermione.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. THE GUILT

Can't Fight the Feeling Chapter 3 THE GUILT! He looked at her and stood up immediately. "H-How long have you been in here? What have you heard?" Draco asked her, stammering. "What? I didn't hear anything except for the sound of that book against your head!" Hermione retorted. "Are you sure you haven't heard anything? If you did and you didn't tell me, I'll turn you into a slimy slug!" "Yes! Yes! I know! Don't worry! For cripe's sake, I didn't hear anything and I don't care about whatever you're blabbing about!" "Good!" Draco answered back in relief. The moment of silence was broken by the laughing and the talking of the coming students. Harry and Ron came into view and they approached her. "Hey! Hermione, we're sorry we didn't accompany you here a while ago. We went back to the dormitory because Neville needed our help. Turns out there is something wrong with his wand. He had done his spell wrong so the wand backfired (just like mine!) and now he's turned all green and slimy! Good thing Seamus was there and helped. I thought I was going to have slime all over my robes!" Ron explained as he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah! Ron's been trying his best to keep his distance from Neville as much as possible and as far as possible!" Harry said, laughing. Hermione giggled. "Poor Neville! Is he now in the hospital wing?" "Yup! We had a hard time taking him there because he kept on spreading slimy goo all over the floor!" "It was very slippery and smells bad too! Yuck!" Ron added, frowning. A loud bang silenced the whole class and the low voice of Snape started. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Professor Sprout is going to take our time for potions for your Herbology class because we have an urgent meeting later. And since we are finished in all our lessons I'll let you have your Herbology at my time to let you finish all your lessons in that subject. Now please take your things and go to your class." They took their things and started for the door. When they arrived at the greenhouse they settled down on their tables where there were Bell sprouts, Bubotubber Pus and something that seemed to look like a Koala's ears only it was coloured red and smelled like mint.  
  
They proceeded with their lessons. Although Hermione was quite deeply into what Professor Sprout had been explaining, in the corner of her mind she had been thinking of what could be Draco didn't want her to hear. Even as she knew it was none of her business to think of whatever it is, it still interested her somehow.   
  
***************  
  
Later that day, Hermione went to library to do research for their homework in Herbology. She looked through the shelves for different botanic books and she saw some on the upper right corner of the shelf. Since the shelves in the library were very high, she looked around for a ladder and climbed it up to get the book. Meanwhile, Draco and his cronies were almost up in the Slytherin tower when he remembered he had left his book in the library. "Oh man! I forgot my book in the library!" he said. "Go ahead, I'm going to go back and get it. I'll meet you in the common room in a while." He waved them off and started for the library. As he entered, his gaze fell on the table where he thought he forgot his book but it was not there. "Where could it be?'" He thought, scratching his head. He went to ask if anyone had seen his book but apparently, no one was there and Madam Pince was out. Draco decided to look for it himself, first on the other tables. When he didn't find it anywhere, he made his way through the bookshelves. When he was in the fifth shelf, he didn't notice a ladder on his way and he bumped on it. Hermione, who was up the ladder, unfortunately got out of balance and started to fall. "Oh no! Iiiieeeee!!!" Hermione shrieked. "What the bloody." A stunned Draco looked up and luckily, caught her in his arms. Hermione look up at him and their eyes met once more and their thoughts dissolved in the look of each other eyes. Draco's eyes were still cold when it stared. Hermione knew that. But it seemed like his eyes didn't show that cold anymore, there was some sort of warmth in his eyes, though it was not clearly seen. Hermione's eyes looked the same as the way as when she stared at him every time they see each other. A look that told him they were drastically different from each other. Draco could see that, but then he saw in her eyes a hint of curiosity and doubt. They both stared at each other for a moment. Then the sound of the library door broke their eye contact. Hermione realized that she was still in Draco's arms and she pushed him away with amazing speed and stood up. She looked at him once more. She seemed too shy to say anything but when she finally mustered up the courage to say a word to him, Professor McGonagall came into view. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, fancy seeing you here. The Library is going to be used by the first years for their research on Transfiguration, so please go back to your houses now."  
  
With out a word Hermione walked fast to the door and went out. Malfoy stood there, still filled with the thoughts of what just happened. "Mr. Malfoy! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Professor McGonagall was clearly not pleased. "Err-sorry Professor." Draco muttered and walked out of the library. He went to the Slytherin common room and then met up with his cronies once more. Out of boredom, they played cards until dinnertime, and then they all went down to the Great Hall.   
  
**************  
  
After dinner everyone settled in his or her dormitories getting ready for bed. Draco pulled on his pyjamas and got on his four-poster but he didn't feel that sleepy.  
  
"What's been happening to me? It's not my nature to feel this way about anything, not to mention anyone. Why hadn't I forgotten everything that happened? How could I be so stupid? I'm not supposed to be thinking of what just happened. It's meaningless. it's nothing."  
  
He heard Malcolm Baddock's voice, talking to Crabbe and Goyle and then their voices faded away.   
  
For a long time, Draco lay staring up at the canopy of his bed. The sounds in the Dormitory slowly faded away as the other students retired for the night. However, Draco still didn't feel sleepy at all. His problem about his confused feelings seemed to be haunting him more and more.  
  
At last, he came to a decision. He figured out that since he couldn't avoid thoughts of Hermione, which he thought was just the work of a very bad spirit trying to distract him, he just had to think of horrible thoughts about her and start to be mean to her again.  
  
"Maybe I can only see all her appalling and ugly sides." He whispered. "From now on she's the ugly Mudblood know-it-all with bushy hair, buck- teeth, duck-feet and stupid voice!" he continued.  
  
The thought of Hermione looking like that made him twitch but made him smile a bit and then he sighed.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! That feels much, much better!" He then turned his back and dozed off.   
  
Next morning was a great day for Draco. Incredibly, he had not dreamt of Hermione at all unlike the past nights.  
  
He hurriedly changed to his robes and went down to breakfast with his cronies. As he went down to the Great Hall, he came across the trio who seemed to look tired and still sleepy.  
  
"My head aches!" He heard Ron say groggily. "Too much homework!"  
  
"I can't believe Professor Trelawney made us read all those tea leaves to let us see the future!" said Harry, looking as though he had been run over by truck.  
  
Hermione shrugged at them. "Why do you keep on taking up Divination? You should've dropped that class a long time ago and take Arith.- Uh-oh!"  
  
Hermione didn't finish her words for Goyle tripped her and she dropped face flat on the floor. Malfoy and his cronies guffawed sycophantically at her.  
  
"Looking for mice somewhere Granger?" drawled a cold voice.  
  
She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's pale face sneering at her. "Or you just want to take a good look at my newly polished shoes? Don't go too near though; you might slime Mudblood germs all over it."  
  
Harry and Ron's faces turned red with anger. "Shut up Malfoy!" Ron barked, his face burning with rage. "Watch your mouth you slimy git!"  
  
Harry, though hot with anger, kept quiet but stared daggers at Draco.  
  
Malfoy on the other hand was not taken aback by his stares at all and pretended not to hear what Ron said. "Watcha going to do Weasley? Call your mommy?" He and his friends laughed at them once more.  
  
"Let's go!" Malfoy said to his cronies. "I have no time for chickens! Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Draco jeered as he walked away, his cronies following him while laughing uncontrollably.  
  
In rage, Ron reached for his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's back. He was about to hex him when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Ron! No! Stop! You're going get detention for that!" she told him.  
  
"She's right Ron. Better cool it!" Harry agreed. "He'll have his days!" And they all went to breakfast, still fuming at Malfoy.   
  
After breakfast, they headed to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid spotted them as they approached his hut.  
  
"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione! Come here! We'll wait for others and the Slytherins to come."  
  
"Oh! The Slytherins! Talk about unlucky!" Ron shrugged.  
  
"You've been unlucky since birth Weasley!" drawled a cold voice behind them. They looked around and saw Malfoy.  
  
"You've been poor as a rat! Your parents can't even afford to buy you new robes! That's unlucky!" Malfoy sneered at Ron and Goyle and Crabbe laughed loudly.  
  
Ron would have burst out with so much anger, if it hadn't been for Hagrid, who interrupted them.  
  
"Everyone! Let's get goin'!"  
  
He led them to a pumpkin patch. As they entered, they saw creatures that looked like chickens with long buck-teeth and slimy yellow head.  
  
"Eeeeew!" said Parvati with disgust.  
  
Malfoy however was laughing loudly. "Look! Looks like Weasley and Granger combined!"  
  
The Slytherins roared with laughter making Ron's face flush with anger.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! I'd rather look like that than a cowardly bouncing ferret like you!" he spat and the Gryffindors laughed even louder.  
  
"That'll shut him up!" said Dean and Seamus, grinning.  
  
Malfoy's face was pink. He stared at the Trio, whispered something and turned away to look at the slimy creatures.  
  
After their class with Hagrid, they headed to Transfiguration, which unfortunately had the same group of Slytherins.  
  
While in Transfiguration, Hermione was thinking why Malfoy had acted that way. He hadn't done much damage and criticizing for the past few weeks, not until today. What's up with him? Hermione realized that she had been thinking of him more often these days.  
  
"Why do I always ask myself about him?" she asked herself. "I don't even know what to feel about him anymore!" she thought. "I should feel hatred, right?"  
  
But Hermione knew too well that she did not really feel hatred for him at all. It seemed so odd but she couldn't bring herself to feel angry with him. She showed other people that she despised him, but the truth, she didn't feel like that and she didn't know why. A voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall called to her attention.  
  
"Uh-oh! Yes Professor?"  
  
"Please bring this Clear White Burning Ink to Professor Binns, he needs it badly. Be careful though, it does not have a cover and you might stain your robes and burn your skin." She looked at the class. "I'll be going to Professor Dumbledore to attend to some important matters; I'll be back in an hour, please behave yourselves!"  
  
She went out of the room. Hermione took the ink and headed to the door. But before she reached the knob, Malfoy, who was seated at the back of the classroom, tripped her. Hermione fell flat on the floor with the Clear White Burning Ink splattered all over her black robe, causing dirty white spots and it started burning her robes and her skin. Everyone was looking at her and the Slytherins were paralyzed with laughter. Malfoy's group was banging their fists on their desks and Pansy Parkinson's group was pointing at her with unpleasant looks on their faces.  
  
Harry and Ron approached and helped her. She burst into tears and immediately ran out of the room. Harry and Ron followed her. Malfoy was still sniggering when he suddenly felt weird. He stopped to think. 'He was supposed to feel satisfied, right?' He was supposed to feel satisfied for he had done it! He made Hermione cry. He showed all the people how he hated her and her friends. But instead, he felt the opposite. He felt guilty. He then felt a rush of coldness inside him and he shivered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked around. He saw Pansy. "What's wrong Draco? Are you okay?" Pansy asked, pouting her lips so that it almost touching his face. He backed off a little. "Huh? Me? I'm fine Pansy!" Pansy took his hand to his, tangled their fingers together and leaned on him. "Oh! But you seemed so distant Draco! You're not yourself! I missed you!" Draco's eyes widened and took off her hands from his. "What? Missed me? Missed what?" "Missed you! Your sweetness, sleekness and all about you! We don't even talk anymore! At least not often!" Draco backed off even farther, his eyes wide. "Pansy! What are you saying? I've never been sweet to you! Not to anyone! There is nothing between us. I thought you already understood that! Besides, I've been busy. That's why I don't talk to you much!" Pansy leaned against him once more and held him close. (Draco could hardly breathe!) "Draco, you don't have to deny it. It's okay!" Crabbe and Goyle let out a snort of laughter. Draco glared at them and they stopped immediately, trying to contain their laughter. After Transfiguration, Draco managed to get away from Pansy's deadly grip and went to the Great Hall for lunch. He looked over at the Gryffindor Table and he could see that the trio wasn't there. Then the scene that took place a while ago filled his mind and he felt guilt rushing over him like blood through his veins. He shivered slightly. He had never felt guilty about something before and neither had he regretted any scam he had done in the past. He even used to think he had no conscience, but now he proved himself wrong. He was guilty and he wasn't happy at all.  
  
Draco pushed his steak and potatoes aside. He was not in the mood to eat and he didn't think he could swallow any more food. "I'm going to go back to the common room. I'll meet you there." He stood up and went out of the Great Hall, not even listening to what Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were asking him. They all looked puzzled but continued eating. Hermione came out of the hospital wing together with Harry and Ron at nearly half noon.  
  
"I'm starving!" Ron said, rubbing his tummy.  
  
"Me too! Come on, let's eat!" Harry agreed.  
  
Hermione looked at them and smiled. "You two go ahead! I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! Join us!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No! It's okay! I'll see you in the common room after lunch."  
  
After Harry and Ron finally consented, they went down to the Great Hall while Hermione started to head for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She was staring at the floor as she climbed up the stairs and as she reached the third floor, she suddenly bumped into someone. She lifted her head, looked up and saw Malfoy.   
  
To be continued. 


	4. THE BET

THE BET.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Aww.what the bloody-.!" Draco exclaimed as he bumped into someone while walking gloomily and staring at the floor. He looked up and saw Hermione, he drew back a little. He was stunned. Hermione was glaring at him with rage. He could clearly see she was still very angry. Draco thought of apologizing but he can't, he just can't bring himself to say sorry, it's just not him! So, he covered up his guilt by glaring back at her with his cold mean eyes.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you filthy Mudblood!"  
  
He didn't really know if he wanted to say that but he had to. He's mean and cruel; he doesn't give a damn about her. He should not give a damn about her. But then, he thought of taking it back but it was too late. Hermione's hands came from nowhere and then-  
  
SMACK!  
  
She had slapped Malfoy in his face as hard as she could. She burst into tears.  
  
"How dare you!? You, you evil-. foul-... jerk! I hate you!" she shouted and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
Hermione was crying so hard! She went straight to the girls' dormitory and sat on her four-poster. No other student was there so she was able to cry without anyone seeing her. She hated it when people see her cry, except of course Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room after lunch. As they entered the room they heard Hermione sobbing.  
  
"Hermione?! Are you there?" Ron shouted looking up the stairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
She did not answer but stopped sobbing and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Come on Hermione! We know you're in there!" Harry said poking his head through the door. She opened it; her eyes were puffy and red with all the crying. "You know boys aren't allowed here!" she said.  
  
Ron smiled "it's ok! No one can see us anyway!"  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrow "Ron! Harry! Come on let's go down"  
  
They went down and sat on the couch. "Why are you crying again?" Ron aked.  
  
Hermione's lips curled into a fake smile "Me? Crying? This is nothing! I'm fine!"  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrow. "We know you! You can't lie to us!"  
  
Hermione looked at them; tears were forming in her cinnamon eyes. She took a deep breath and started telling them everything that happened and she made them promise not to make any trouble and fight back. They agreed although they didn't like the idea of Malfoy getting away with his bad attitude. They still hated his Guts even more.  
  
******************  
  
Evening came. Hermione, Ron and Harry went down to the Great Hall to have dinner.  
  
Ginny spotted them and offered a seat. "What happened to you Hermione? Where were you this afternoon? I was looking all over for you! I heard what Malfoy did. Don't mind him you know his a stupid jerk!" She said simultaneously as she starts to take another helping of the Muffin fudge she was eating.  
  
Hermione just smiled at her "I'm ok! Ginny" She too took some of the Muffin fudge Ginny was eating.  
  
After eating, they all went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron stayed to walk Cho to the Ravenclaw Tower. Ron came back to the Common Room with a big smile on his face. He was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What's up people?" He greeted Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What's up? We're about to sleep." Hermione retorted.  
  
"What's with all the smiling? You look so happy!" Harry asked him.  
  
"It's Cho." Ron answered, still grinning widely.  
  
"What's with Cho?" Hermione started to get curious.  
  
"Oh! You did it?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide. Ron giggled.  
  
Hermione, however still doesn't understand. "Did What? Is there something you two are not telling me?" She raised her eyebrows at them. "I can't believe you! You two better speak up! What is it?"  
  
Harry laughed; he could see how eager Hermione is to know what's goin' on.  
  
"I kissed Cho. We kissed. Finally, after two long months." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Congratulations Ron!" Hermione beamed at him. "Hey Harry! Can I borrow your cloak?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
Hermione grinned "I want to take a bath and it's too late to bathe here, I'll create too much noise! So, I'll try taking a bath in the prefects' bathroom. You told me about that last year and I thought it wouldn't hurt if I check it out right?"  
  
Harry went to his four-poster, took the cloak out of his trunk and handed it to Hermione. "Please, take good care of it! OK?"  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed her towel. She put on the invisibility cloak and crept out of the common room to the portrait hole. She made her way through the dark, quiet hallway. When she reached the statue of Boris the bewildered, she looked for the right door, leant close to it and muttered "Minty cool" just as Harry had told her. The door creaked open and she went inside and pulled of the invisibility cloak. She was amazed by the look of this bathroom. Harry was right. No wonder prefects are so lucky and they all want to take bath in here. There was a candle lit chandelier and white marble floor. She saw what looked like a swimming pool filled with water and bubbles of different colors. It was odd that the pool was filled with water and a tap was open. But she thought someone must've forgotten to close it after they took a bath.  
  
So she placed Harry's invisibility cloak in the rock near the snoring Blonde mermaid and undressed herself. She lowered herself into the Luke- warm water. It was quite deep but it was refreshing and relaxing.  
  
She was thoroughly enjoying her bath when suddenly, something moved beneath the water. She panicked; her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she hurriedly reached for her wand lying in the edge of the large bath. Nervous as she was, she leaned across the marble walls of the pool and looked around.  
  
Hermione had swallowed a considerable amount of water in shock. She saw someone emerge from the water. A pail haired boy was pulling back his hair and wiping his face with his hands. Hermione Shrieked, her arms covering her body. The boy turned around eyes wide.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She shouted.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You're not a prefect!" Draco backed away and sank lower to the bubbly water, trying to hide his nakedness.  
  
"You neither!" Hermione spat back.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I was here first! I was practicing my breathing skills"  
  
Hermione glared at him looking really annoyed. "Fine! I'm going! Urgh! I really love to hurt you right now! Turn your back and shut your eyes. Don't you dare peek! I'm gonna Hex you!" She warned. Hermione lifted herself to the edge of the bath, dried her body and pulled on her robes. She turned around and saw Malfoy staring at her. She noticed him gaping at her with his mouth slightly open; she looked down and saw her robes pulled up revealing her legs and her soft, silky smooth skin. Hermione turned pink and so did Draco for she caught him gawking at her. She hurriedly pulled her robe down, took the invisibility cloak and went out shutting the door behind her without saying anything.  
  
Hermione put on the invisibility cloak and ran back to the Gryffindor portrait careful not to make a sound. She whispered the password and crept back inside the Girls' dormitory to her four-poster.  
  
She lay there breathing hard. Her face was still hot with embarrassment at what happened. "How could she be so stupid?" She asked herself. Her Heart was pounding hard against her chest again. It was nearly past midnight and as she felt her heart beat normalizes, she got up and changed to her pyjamas. She lied back down looking at the canopy of her bed. She imagined Draco, emerging from beneath the water, wiping his face. His hair was sleeked back, his red lips, well reflected by the pale color of his skin.  
  
"God he's so cute.he's so cute."  
  
She felt a sudden jolt that made the hair at the back of her neck tingle.  
  
"Now what was that about?" She asked herself. She shook her head and took a deep breath as if to clear her mind off of everything that's been crowding it. She closed her eyes and felt the drowsiness swept through her. At that she fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
It was a lazy Wednesday and Draco was not in a good mood. Crabbe and Goyle found his secret stash of chocolates and sweets and ate them all. He went down to breakfast grumpily with his two gluttonous cronies following him dutifully. After breakfast they went to their first class. They were sharing the class with the Gryffindors today. In potions, Snape pared up the students for their Potions project.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you will be with Ms.Parkinson. Mr. Potter will pare up with Ms. Bulstrode and lastly you Mr. Malfoy will be with Ms. Granger." Snape's voiced trailed.  
  
"But professor... Can't you pair me up with someone else?" Draco complained.  
  
Snape turned to him and reasoned out. "Mr. Malfoy that is the decision of the Choose-up Jar!"  
  
Malfoy frowned "But Professor-."  
  
Snape glared at him and roared "Mr. Malfoy! If you can't live with what I told you, you are now free to get the hell out of my classroom!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He didn't think Snape would shout at him for he is his favorite student. He shut his mouth and slumped back to his seat.  
  
After potions, they all headed to the green house for Herbology. Draco was walking briskly with his faithful cronies when he heard someone call his name. He looked back and saw Hermione trying to catch up with them. He didn't bother to stop; he continued walking and pretended he couldn't hear her, until she finally caught up with them.  
  
"Malfoy!" she cried "Why won't you stop?"  
  
Draco slowed down and turned to her. "Why should I? What do you want anyway?" He asked, looking irritated.  
  
"Since we're stuck together in potions I think maybe we could search later to prepare for our project"  
  
She answered in a we-have-to-pass-our-project-early-or-Snape-will-jinx-us tone.  
  
Draco lifted his eyebrow "What? Granger, it's not until the week after the dance!" he snorted.  
  
"But it may take us a long time to-." she appealed but Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Duh! If you really want to search do it yourself." Hermione glared at him and said.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it myself! I don't want to depend on a good for nothing ferret boy anyway." She shouted and walked away.  
  
It was the day for them to harvest their Venus fly trap. Ron was having a hard time taking his plant out because it keeps on biting him. The sleeves of his robe are half-way torn. Neville accidentally poured gyros powder on his plant and now it's already seven feet long, luckily it also made it less dangerous. As Hermione take her plant out she spotted Draco looking at her. She glared at him and Crabbe and Goyle saw her.  
  
"Look at that Granger! How she glared at you!" Goyle murmured.  
  
"What if we played a little trick on her? You know just for fun." Crabbe suggested with a slick sneer on his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco looked at him quizzically. Goyle was all ears.  
  
"It's like this, you're gonna tell her that you changed your mind about not researching with her for your project and that you want to meet up with her to the astronomy tower to study tonight. Then when she agrees then that's when the fun starts."  
  
Draco smiled "your right! Then when she comes, she'll find out that I wouldn't show up! Good idea! I never thought you have a brain to think of a brilliant plan like this! But wait, why the astronomy tower?"  
  
"Because since the astronomy tower has these dark alleys and corridors we can scare the wits out of her."  
  
Draco looked unsure. "I don't know you guys. That Mudbloods a little too smart for that." Goyle was surprised.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't take a silly little Mudblood? Looks like Malfoy is Chickening out!"  
  
Draco frowned "I'm not! Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
"OK! Here's the deal, if that Mudblood showed up we'll pay you 5 galleons, but if she did not your gonna pay us double!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened "What? A bet?" Crabbe smirked.  
  
"You got it! So, are you in?"  
  
Draco finished fixing his plant "ok! IN! You better prepare your money because you're gonna be stomped!"  
  
They all sniggered as they finished planning their deed. Professor sprout notice them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy's group! Pls. keep it down!"  
  
After Herbology, Ron, Harry and Hermione were about to go to the Great Hall to have Lunch, When a cold voice called upon Hermione.  
  
"Hey Granger! Can I talk to you for a minute?" She turned around and saw Draco.  
  
"What do you want? You can talk now!"  
  
He shifted awkwardly. "Uhm. I mean alone."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, with their eyes wide. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harry, Ron, You go ahead" Ron curled his eyebrows  
  
"But Hermione."  
  
"Ron. go!"  
  
So, Ron and Harry left them. Draco and Hermione went far from the great hall for others not to hear them.  
  
"What is it Malfoy? You have a mouth so talk!"  
  
"Uhm, I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted awhile ago and I was wondering if you still want to study with me tonight." Hermione eyed him curiously unable to believe what she heard.  
  
"I thought you don't have time for such rubbish stuff?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I changed my mind ok? I'm trying my best to be kind here! Can't you stop acting like that for once and take my words seriously?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she was surprised by what he said, so she just agreed.  
  
"Ok... tonight, eight o'clock at the library."  
  
Draco eyed her and flashed an uneasy grin. "Wait! Can't we not use the library? I mean there's so much people in there and it won't be easy for us to research. I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower instead."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute and then answered. "Ok. but of all the places Malfoy. why the Astronomy Tower? There's hardly anyone there!"  
  
"That's the point! I don't want anyone to see me with you! I'll see you later. I've got better things to do than have a worthless chit-chat with you."  
  
He answered and he marched out of the room and left her alone. Hermione got confused, she didn't know if she would believe him or not. But she thought it's for her grades so she decided to go.  
  
*******************  
  
Dinner came, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall for supper. But before they can all eat, Professor Mcgonagall gave an announcement.  
  
"Attention everyone! I am very sorry to tell you that the spring dance has been moved." Murmurings and sighs of disappointment was starting to build up. "The dance will proceed before the end of spring"  
  
They were very disappointed on the cancellation of the event. When they all started to eat, Ron noticed Hermione carrying her books to the table.  
  
"What are you bringing those for? You'll still study in here?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "Are you worried about the exams again? I mean, it's not until after the dance"  
  
Hermione just smiled at the two boys. "What? This? No, this is for my research in our potions project. I'm gonna meet up with Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower"  
  
Ron almost choked at his steak and Harry spit out his juice all over Neville's face.  
  
"Malfoy? In the Astronomy Tower?" They both said at the same time. The two were stunned Hermione however was paralyzed with laughter.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Ron turned to her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why? I mean, of all the places why the Astronomy Tower?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's what I asked him too and he said he wouldn't want anyone to see us together. Don't worry, everything will be ok."  
  
"I don't know Herm; maybe we should go with you." Said Harry feeling unsure. But Hermione insist on going alone.  
  
It was almost eight o'clock and she still wasn't finish with her food. Her gaze fell on the Slytherin table and saw that Draco's seat was empty. She figured, he probably came early. So, she struggled to finish the last of her potatoes, said goodbye to Ron and Harry and rushed to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Hermione entered the tower. It was really dark and Eerie in the corridors. In a corner, she saw an open room with the lights on. She went in and looked for Draco, but he wasn't there, so she decided to sit down and wait for him. It was nearly passed midnight, and Draco hasn't come yet. She decided to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, very irritated. As she opted for the door, the lights suddenly went out, sounds of eerie scratches are heard from not so far and creepy voices filled the room. Hermione began to feel fear.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" tears began to form in her eyes. Then she reached the door but it was locked. She started to panic, she reach to her pocket for her wand but it slipped from her hand and fell. She went down on her knees and started feeling for her wand. While struggling in the dark she heard someone laugh on the other side of the door.  
  
"That'll scare the wits out of that stupid Mudblood! Crabbe, Goyle give me my money! I won!" said  
  
"Ok Malfoy! We'll give you you're money later! Let's get out of here."  
  
Hermione felt her face burn with anger, Malfoy and his cronies had played a prank on her. She immediately grabbed her wand and shouted. "Alohamora!" The door swung open and she spotted Malfoy walking away. She turned to him and pointed his wand.  
  
"Not so fast Malfoy!" She was glaring at him, the rage of anger swept through her whole body. Malfoy turned to face her. She walked towards him still pointing her wand at his face. At first he didn't know what to say, there was a sinking feeling inside of him as he saw the saddest look on her face. He tried to shake the feeling of pity off him and spat.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, she felt her tears coming but tried her best to stop it from falling. She didn't want Malfoy to see her cry. "How could you do this?! How dare you,? You-you .you bastard!"  
  
Draco forced a smile, "What? It's just a bet!" He said casually.  
  
At the 'Was just a bet' remark, She exploded and-  
  
PAK!  
  
She had hit Malfoy so hard on his face (again!).  
  
"Just a bet? My bet? My Fucking bet?! Damn you Malfoy!!!"  
  
Hermione's nose was flaring with so much anger, she was glaring at him and as much as she wanted to stop her tears from falling she can't, it just kept on hurting. She was shaking with rage, she pointed her wand at them and shouted, "Petrificus Totallus!" Malfoy and he's cronies fell frozen on the floor. Hermione was still crying, tears were flowing in her cheeks.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I thought I saw something in you. but I was very wrong!"  
  
She stared at them for a moment still crying and hurriedly stormed out of the tower.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. STARTED AS A JOKE

CHAPTER 5  
  
STARTED AS A JOKE.  
  
Hermione went straight to the dormitory, she was crying so hard that she can hardly breathe. She heard a soft voice called her.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you? Are you ok?" Ginny sneaked at their room again.  
  
Hermione wiped her tears. "I'm ok!"  
  
Ginny wasn't convinced. She poked her head in Hermione's curtains. "No your not! What happened?"  
  
Hermione sighed and began to tell her about the bet Malfoy and his cronies did to her.  
  
"That foul, good for nothing git!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't worry! He will never get away with this!"  
  
Hermione kept on crying until she fell asleep. Ginny comforted her until she felt drowsy and she too went back to bed.  
  
The next morning, Hermione can't open her eyes; it hurt from all her sobbing last night. She saw that the sun was already up and everyone is already down at the great hall. She hurriedly hit the showers and went directly to Transfiguration, not even bothering to eat breakfast. Her eyes were still puffy and hurting from all the crying she did last night. As she climbed up the stairs, she came across Draco who immediately noticed her. She didn't want to him, not now, maybe not ever. Draco looked at her but she avoided his eyes. She turned away and went directly in the classroom. Luckily, she was the first one in the classroom. She sat down and remembered what happened last night; she remembered what Malfoy and his cronies did to her. At that moment she couldn't think of anyone she hated more. She tried her best to ignore him and forget everything that had happened. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The anger and hatred within her suddenly drained away. But the relief she felt didn't last long. When Harry and Ron came in they approached her right away.  
  
"We heard what happened! That foul evil git! He'll never get away with this!" Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
Ron placed his book down "That Fucking bastard! Wait 'till I get my hands on that jerk I'll tear him from limb to limb!" He shouted with an outraged expression on his face.  
  
Some students who are already there heard him.  
  
Hermione's eyed narrowed; she turned to the two boys with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Guys! Please! Don't do anything that will get you in trouble! I'm ok, don't worry about me!" she pleaded.  
  
But when Ron spotted Malfoy coming in the classroom he immediately felt the rage on anger swept all over him.  
  
"That! That bastard! You'll pay for what you did Malfoy!" Ron snarled pointing his fore-finger at Malfoy. He plunged forward and landed a punch on Malfoy's jaw. Draco fell on the floor.  
  
"What the f*ck!"  
  
He stood up and hit Ron back with all his might, his clenched fist is connected solidly with Ron's abdomen. Ron could feel Malfoy's fist jabbing painfully across his ribs, he struggled to get better leverage. He mustered all of his strength and delivered another blow at Malfoy's face. Draco could hear Hermione and Harry shouting.  
  
"Ron! Stop it! Get off! Let go! Malfoy! You bastard! Let go of Ron! Stop it!"  
  
Harry forcibly dragged Ron away from Malfoy as the other students tried to stop them.  
  
"Damn you two! This is enough!" Hermione suddenly exploded, stepping in between them.  
  
Draco and Ron stopped, both surprised at her sudden outburst. Hermione looked angrily at the both of them.  
  
"Will you two stop? You're making everything worst!"  
  
Draco and Ron both goggled at her for a moment dumbfounded. Malfoy wiped the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. The sullen expression on his face melted into a cold, forced sneered. Without another word, he strode out of the classroom to the hospital wing. Ron however, sat down as Hermione tried to wipe the blood on his forehead. He was breathing hard.  
  
"That coward ferret boy! He's lucky! I didn't give him a knock-out!"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Shut up Ron! You're lucky that could've been worst! Let's go to the hospital wing, your bruises must be cured!"  
  
Ron stood up and muttered. "Cho's gonna kill me!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah! I know!"  
  
So, they went to hospital wing, they came across Professor Mcgonagall. "What happened to you Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "It was nothing professor." She lied. "He just accidentally fell off the stairs.  
  
Professor raised her eyebrow. "Funny you should say that! Mr. Malfoy said the same thing about his bruises."  
  
The three of them stood frozen in front of professor Mcgonagall, waiting for her to shout at them. But instead she said calmly "Oh! The spring dance shall be moved next week, before the spring ends. The teachers have a lot to finish. We'll if you'll excuse me, I'll go to your class right now. You three are excused but only for now!" And she walked past them to the stairs.  
  
They sighed with relief and went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately attended to them and treated Ron. In madam Pomfrey's desk, they saw pictures of Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris waving vigorously and smiling. (It frowned when it saw them looking at it.)  
  
"Alright!" said Madame Pomfrey "He'll be ok in a minute or two. He just needs a little rest. Mr. Weasley you can lie in the 2nd bed next to Mr. Malfoy's."  
  
Then she turned to Harry and Hermione "The two of you can now go back to your class."  
  
So they agreed that they were going to fetch Ron after transfiguration. Draco However was visited by his cronies. They talked him into doing another joke on her by getting her trust and making her believe that he's changed. They said this is to seek revenge to her friends. Of course they were particularly careful of talking loudly, because Ron might hear them.  
  
After class, Harry was asked by professor Mcgonagall to carry the free Hogwarts map for everyone to her office. So Hermione was forced to fetch Ron alone. Draco was preparing to stand up when the door suddenly creaked open. Hermione poked her head in.  
  
"Ron?!" she said softly and looked around. Her sight landed on Draco "Has Ron left?" She asked flatly.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her and sneered. "No! I swallowed him whole and threw him up on the garbage can so you can find him there!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione entered "Very funny Malfoy! Would you please stop being a jerk arse even for once!? You'll never change! You're nothing but a mean, arrogant prat who doesn't know anything but to pester everyone!"  
  
Draco bowed his head. He knew a part of it was right and he thought this would be the right time to start the joke on her.  
  
"OK! Hey, look! I'm sorry about everything that had happen."  
  
Hermione was mildly shocked at what Malfoy said.  
  
Then he continued "I know I've done a lot of damage to you and your friends, I'm sorry." He stood up and opted for the door.  
  
Hermione spoke "Why are you saying that? How can you apologize to me?"  
  
Draco curled his eyebrow "Excuse me? What do you mean by that? Just because I'm mean it doesn't mean, I can't swallow a little of my pride even for once. Besides, I don't want you to think I'm too insensitive"  
  
With that he walked away out of the hospital wing leaving her with a question in her head.  
  
What did he meant by that?  
  
**************************  
  
Days had passed and surprisingly the trio barely saw Malfoy. He stopped picking on Ron and Harry and he didn't do anything weird or bad against Hermione lately. One day, when she was running to her History of Magic class. She was running so fast that she did not see what's coming her way. or rather who.  
  
"Oh! What the-"  
  
Draco bumped into Hermione and all her things scattered on the floor. He saw her crouch and stated picking it up. Remembering the prank he immediately dropped down to her knees and helped her.  
  
"Sorry! Here, let me help you!"  
  
Hermione was shocked but she didn't say anything. They all gathered her things until there was only one book left. He reached for it but Hermione's hands got there first and his hands brushed against hers. They both felt a jolt of electricity and a certain tingling sensation swept through them. He didn't understand why but his hands stayed there for moment. Hermione's eyes met Draco's eyes. She tried to think but her mind went blank. Draco was stunned; he didn't know he would ever touch her like that. He knew it was just a prank but somehow, something tells him that something is going on. HE suddenly took off his hands realizing what he was doing. Hermione stated to move.  
  
"S-sorry about you books" he stammered.  
  
Hermione answered him back "oh. yeah! Thanks for the help!" she smiled at him weakly and walked away.  
  
**************** The next day, Hermione walked briskly down the stairs to her next class. (As usual she went ahead because the two are cramming to do their homework.) She thought that she should go to their classroom already, so that she can be alone. When she entered, she saw Draco sitting on Snape's desk with his feet on the chair. He was reading a book aloud.  
  
"The tumblewaxboar is a potion used for-." He stopped at the sight of Hermione "Oh. Good Morning Hermione!" He said casually.  
  
Hermione stopped at her steps.  
  
"What did you call me?" She asked unable to believe he called her by her first name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said. what did you called me?" Hermione repeated.  
  
Draco felt nervous; he called her by her name.  
  
"What do you mean call you? I didn't call you anything!" he stuttered, avoiding her eyes. "Honestly granger, you're not really that grateful to people when they greet you!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Of course not! I'm a very grateful person!" she spat.  
  
"Oh! Really." he said as he shook his head. "Yeah! Whatever you say Granger!"  
  
They kept quiet for few minutes. Draco gazed at her. He knew that he didn't not just called Hermione by her first name because he just slipped but he did it because he had always wanted to. He always thought she was beautiful because she's changed a lot since fourth year. Not to mention this year's Yule ball. She took his breath away. Even Pansy who had so much accessories and make-up had no match for her. He always liked her beautiful skin and cinnamon eyes. He found himself gaping at her and eying cautiously every part of her face. Her eyes, her rosy white chicks, her red lips. He knew too well that this was not part of the prank they planned. This time he was serious and this was true. Everything he had been thinking about her was true. He can't stop this anymore or it'll drive him crazy. He doesn't care anymore if she's not pure-blooded or a Gryffindor. And then it hit him! He can't believe it. He realized it just then!  
  
"Oh my God! I think I'm in love with her!" he thought.  
  
****************  
  
Hermione couldn't study. She's being conscious because Draco is in front of her. She doesn't know why but every time she's alone with him, she feels conscious. She knew she feels something for him but she always ignores it, thinking it was nothing. But she had been dreaming of him for four consecutive days now and was being hunted by thoughts of him. She often found herself thinking of where he could be or how he was because she hadn't seen him for the past few days. And even if she doesn't admit it, at the back of her mind she felt relieved to see him. She lifted her head and saw him looking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
Draco snapped out of his trance. He couldn't answer her. Luckily groups of people burst into the room. Harry and Ron came to her and took her attention away from him.  
  
*******************  
  
Lunch came and everyone was in the Great Hall, enjoying their liver and potatoes. Suddenly a loud screeching sound was heard. And sure enough a pack of owls were flying towards the students and give their letters. Ron and Harry got one. It was addressed to both of them. It was from Viktor Krum. Ron and Harry became closer to Viktor last year after they watched the Quidditch Cup. Ron had gone easy on him when he realized that he didn't like Hermione for girlfriend after all. They read the letter silently.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Hey! I want you to know, I will be coming to Hogwarts soon. I'll tell you both all about it when I get there next week. Meet me at the Quidditch field next Saturday. And please don't tell Hermione yet. I want to surprise her.  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
They both grinned at each other and of course Hermione asked them.  
  
"Who's that from?"  
  
"Oh! It was from Charlie! He said hi!" Ron lied.  
  
That night Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess and Ginny and Hermione were having a little chat and drinking a few butterbeer Harry and Ron brought from their secret trip to Hogsmead awhile ago.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and answered.  
  
"Oh.., not much. It's still the same! How about you?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "Me? Urgh! I just hate Malfoy's stupid side-kicks! They always play jokes on me!"  
  
At the sound of Draco's name Hermione's thoughts went flying back to the past few days. She couldn't decipher what lies between the kindness he's been doing. She didn't know the reason behind all the generosity and the why she would always catch him gaping at her. But despite of all the confusion, she liked it. She liked the sensation that sweeps through her body every time they would lock eyes. She didn't want to think it meant something but she can't help but think that there really is something inside him she had to know, she can't just hide the confusion within.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione! Are you ok?!" Ginny asked waving her hand in front her face.  
  
"Uh-oh. yeah!" she answered quickly.  
  
They continued chatting and after few more bottles they decided to retire for the night. Although not yet sleepy, Hermione changed to her pyjamas and lay quietly at her four-poster, staring at the canopy of her bed. She was thinking again about all the good things Malfoy has done for her. He was not like that before. He was an arrogant, self-centered prat. /Why did I even like it? Could it be? Could it be that he likes me? What if I like him as well?/ No! It's not right! The last person she would like to fall in love with is Malfoy! All these thoughts were swimming through her mind. She was really curious about what Malfoy's been up to. But all her feelings turned to anger. She remembered the last time she trusted him. He played a trick on her that made her, Ron and Harry very angry. How could she forget? She realized this must have been another joke too! She decided that she would never ever believe and fall for anything Malfoy say or do. But then something inside, was telling her to give it a chance. What if he does like me? I know it's impossible but I can't help but think about that. She told herself that she would just have to go with the flow. Come what may. She's just gonna have to deal with it.  
  
The next day was fun for all the students. It was Friday and classes were cancelled to give way for the Faculty Day. Every one can do what ever they want. Neville, Dean and Seamus played a few games outdoors. After a few minutes they were forced to go back in because Neville had forgotten to meet Sheen at the Great Hall, which made Sheen so mad at him and told Jana and Desiree, Seamus and Dean's girlfriends not to talk to the three of them. Parvati and Lavender decided to stay indoors and show each other their Dress robes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, went out to the gardens near the Quidditch field to have a small picnic. They also invited Cho and Ginny but they said they will just finish their entire job. Cho had a meeting with her teem mates and Ginny had to teach Collin with his transfiguration homework.  
  
Draco didn't have a very good sleep, he had been thinking of Hermione. When he woke up Crabbe and Goyle were gone to pig-out in the great hall. They had been there all morning. Draco however had nothing to do and was getting bored. He tried to divert all the thoughts of Hermione somewhere else, but unfortunately, he can't. He stayed in the common room half of the day and played a few games of wizard's chess. After he finished his game with Jonathan Warlock, the new Slytherin keeper, he decided to go out of the castle to relax play in the Quidditch field for a while. So he took his broom and went immediately to the Quidditch pitch and then lifted himself up the air. The wind blew through his hair as it touches his face. After few hours of riding, he felt his head become lighter and the thoughts of Hermione and all his woes slowly drained away. It wasn't the best feeling but at least, all the worries that have been troubling his mind would disappear even fore a while. He felt more relaxed than he had been for the past few days.  
  
But it didn't last long. On the corner of his eye eh spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on a blanket, having a little picnic. Then, two girls emerged from the bushes, Cho and Ginny joined the trio. They looked so happy together and they all enjoyed being with each other. Draco watched Hermione. He watched her every move. The sight of her made him feel weird; he had this exciting feeling inside him. It's like having ten butterflies in his tummy, doing cartwheels. He floated there gaping at her as Ron and Cho sat by the lake and Harry and Ginny went up the hill to watch the sunset, leaving her alone, reading a book. He looked at her so intently. He lowered himself to have closer look, the sun had almost set but there was still light outside. He was about to get down beside her when her friends called upon her.  
  
"Hermione! Let's go back in the castle!"  
  
Hermione smiled at them. "You guys go ahead! I'll just finish this."  
  
So the four went back and left her there. She was quietly reading and Draco was still staring at her. He must admit she had grown into a very beautiful lady. He never though there would come a time that he'll appreciate her but now he knows and now he understands. He likes her. He can hide it from others but he can never hide to himself. He felt the wind blew stronger and colder. So he went down on the bushes near Hermione. She was shivering slightly at the cold blow of the wind.  
  
Hermione was not wearing her usual robes but instead a sleeveless dress, so she can really feel the cold. Suddenly she felt a cloak warmed her and covered her up followed by a hand rested on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Malfoy.  
  
"You might need this; it's getting cold out here." He whispered.  
  
She was speechless; she didn't expect him to do such thing. Even he didn't know he would do that too. He watched Hermione's curious expression.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Is this another one of your jokes? Are you playing another trick on me?" She asked him simultaneously.  
  
He was not able to answer as she flooded him with questions. Her curious expression was now turning to anger.  
  
"Why? Answer me!" she continued staring at him.  
  
Just as he was about to tell her the truth, Pansy came trotting down the gardens.  
  
"Draco, baby! Here you are! I've looking all over for you!"  
  
She immediately placed her arms around his neck and gave him soft kiss on the cheek. Draco on the other hand was dumbfounded.  
  
"What...- are -.?" Draco wasn't able to finish his words.  
  
Pansy's eye's fell on Hermione. "Oh! Its you! What she doing here?"  
  
She asked in a very annoying tone, obviously not noticing Draco's cloak draped on her. She continued "Draco, you are so smart. I see you've tricked her again. Sorry dear!" she turned to Hermione. "But you see, you've been fooled again. He just played a terrible joke on you. Poor little muggle- born!"  
  
Draco glared at Pansy, "Stop it Pansy!" he said.  
  
But she kept right on.  
  
"I thought you were smart enough to know a joke when you see one. stupid Mudblood!"  
  
Draco's face redden, he felt his temper rising. "Pansy that's enough!" he gripped her arms tight.  
  
"Ouch! Well it's true! You played her because you want to get back at Potter and Weasley for beating you up!"  
  
At that, Hermione felt the anger rise through her body, her nose was flaring but the most dominant feeling inside her was hurt. So much hurt! She felt like crying but she fought back her tears and asked  
  
"Is that true? All this things you did? Was it all a lie?"  
  
Draco wasn't able to answer; he couldn't even look at her. He knew it all started with at lie, a joke. But now, it was different. This was true! He's doing it because he wants to.  
  
Pansy was smiling devilishly. Hermione was almost into tears. She waited for him to answer but when he didn't speak. She said in a very quiet voice, but loud enough to be heard by Draco.  
  
"I thought so!" and then she ran away, crying.  
  
Nobody knew about what happened. She just didn't want Harry and Ron to get in trouble. When she went back to the castle, she headed straight to the girl's dormitory. She realized she was still wearing Draco's cloak. She took it off and threw it hard on the floor. She lied on her bed, buried her face on her pillows and cried quietly.  
  
She though "How could I be so stupid? Pansy's right! I maybe smart but I believed in too much and trust too much! How could I even think he had changed? How could I even think he liked me? And how could I even feel something for him? This is all wrong!"  
  
For a minute there she thought he had changed, she believed him. But this has got to stop! She's got to put an end on this somehow. So she didn't feel like eating so, she just lied there until she feel asleep.  
  
***********************  
  
Draco didn't eat that night. All the thoughts of Hermione were racing through his mind. It was bad enough that she hated him but the worst of all is that he didn't even come to her rescue when Pansy totally wrecked her dignity and he didn't even try to explain. There was confusion inside of him. he cannot decide on what he should feel about anymore.  
  
"Damn! I'm so confused! Father will kill me if he finds out about all these things that's been bothering me! All these feelings about her! I'm not supposed to fall for her. Mudbloods are not half the worth of a Malfoy! She's not worth my time. I cannot continue this. This is nonsense! This is just a fixation. just a mere feeling that should not be nurtured!"  
  
He continued saying that to himself until he finally came to a decision that he will just have to divert all her feelings to his own kind, and his own kind means Pansy. He dozed off just as though of him spending time with Pansy was dissolved.  
  
It was a lazy Saturday and they have Saturday classes today, to make up for the day they had spent on Faculty Day. Hermione's classes were all with Slytherin and if that wasn't enough, she always runs in to Pansy and Draco. After that, she would see them holding hands, walking with his arms around her waist or her shoulders or worst she would see them snogging at the corridors. She couldn't understand why but all those things kept bothering her so much. She must admit there was something inside her that was hurting. It hurts her to see them together. Maybe she is jealous and maybe she had feelings for him. But she knew this had to go! It just got to. but how? She kept on thinking until night falls.  
  
She joined Ron and Harry at the great hall; she did not tell them about all the things that have been troubling her mind. After dinner she went directly to her bed and lied there with her mind blank. she had never felt so down in her life. So down that she didn't know what to do. She tried her best to sleep leaving a question unanswered. how can she stop thinking about him? Little did she know that the Help she needed will soon to come!  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. VIKTOR KRUM GOES TO HOGWARTS

Chapter six-  
  
VIKTOR KRUM COMES TO HOGWARTS  
  
Hermione spent the whole week trying her best to distract herself from the ill-thought of Draco and Pansy being together. She had tried her best to ignore them every time she would come across the two. It was really annoying her. She was dying to end the week to take a little break. When finally it was Friday, she waited rather impatiently for the classes to end; their last class is Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
She went there early with Harry and Ron so that she can get everything over with. They were busy comparing their essay assignments. It was supposed to be due 3 weeks ago but Professor Marsters was sick and haven't attended his class since. Luckily, they were just given seat works and home works, not substitute teachers, for it will surely be Snape.  
  
"Ron," Hermione spoke. "You've written your essay in bold letters and you're still two inches short! And you too Harry." she turned to face him "four inches short? I'm surprised with you!"  
  
Ron and Harry frowned slightly at her.  
  
"Never mind that!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, who cares anyway? Professor Marsters will probably not show up!"  
  
Harry nodded "He's right you know! I bet he's still sick!"  
  
Hermione glared at the two and shook her head. "I can't believe you two! I think professor Marsters will be here soon and the two of you will be in big trouble" She said  
  
She was about to continue her nagging when Professor Mcgonagall entered.  
  
"Attention everyone! I'm very sorry to tell you that Professor Marsters will still not be able to teach. He's still in critical condition and wishes to have a short vacation. However he left you Seat works and Home works to do, so please finish it. His substitute will come next week."  
  
At that, everyone groaned. They heard Seamus talking to Dean.  
  
"I hope it's not Snape!" he whispered.  
  
"Me too! But I doubt it!"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall interrupted them again.  
  
"The seat works will be passed at exactly three o'clock. You still have twenty minutes to finish it! Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go to the Faculty meeting. Please behave yourselves! I'll be back!"  
  
And she went immediately out of the classroom.  
  
"I told you!" Ron said with a look of triumph in his face.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes "Whatever!" she whispered and went on concentrating in her book.  
  
When the classes finally ended, Hermione joined Harry, Ron Ginny and Cho for dinner. They talked about a lot of stuff but no one mentioned the dance, as to not upset Hermione. Later that night, Hermione can't sleep, she wasn't really that sleepy, she wanted to relax, she wanted to have very relaxing bath. So she took Harry's cloak and headed for the prefects bathroom. She didn't want to go there again because she might run in to Malfoy like before, but she continued. Luckily she didn't find Malfoy in there. She dipped in the bath and relaxed. All the stuff that's been crowding in her mind slowly melted away. Maybe this was all she needed to do to calm her down. After few more minutes she finally rose out of the large bath and changed to her night dress. She put on Harry's cloak and quietly stormed out of the prefect's bathroom. She was almost half way through the stairs when Mrs. Norris showed up, followed by the voice of Mr. Filch.  
  
"Anyone here my sweet?"  
  
At that, she felt very nervous. She didn't want to lose house points and get detention. So, she hurriedly ran away from the stairs. She was running so fast that she didn't see where she was going, she was still wearing Harry's cloak when she bumped hard and fell right on top of someone.  
  
Draco lied there unable to move something just knocked him down hard and was lying on top of him. (He was going to the kitchen to sneak some midnight snacks.) When he looked to see who was lying above him he was flabbergasted! Hermione's head was floating in front of him!  
  
"What the hell!?" He whispered.  
  
Hermione reached for the hem and pulled the cloak off. She was on top of him and was shocked to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she whispered.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I could ask the same question Granger! Don't you look at where you're going? I mean, honestly, you go running around with Potter's dumb cloak and you don't even try your best not to get caught!" He spat in a low annoying tone.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "For your information Malfoy, I am not like you who strut around the corridor with blush-on girl and snog where ever they want without even thinking what the teachers would do if they catch you! At least I roam around at night when there is so little chance that people would see me, not like you who clearly don't care what people might say!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?" said Draco.  
  
With his fast reflexes rolled over on top of her and pinned her down the floor. He raised his eyebrow but put it down again, he looked at her, it was dark but he can see Hermione's pretty face. She looked at him and their eyes met. They were so close to each other that she could have sworn he would kiss her. It was a little dark but his gray eyes glittered. Draco was gazing intently at her, scrutinizing every part of her face. His gaze then fell on her lips. It was so red, so tempting. Hermione licked her lips in nervousness. Their faces were almost an inch close when suddenly they sensed a small piercing eye fixed on them. "Meow!"  
  
It was Mrs. Norris. She finally went back to reality and stood up immediately away from Draco. She was breathing so hard. Without a word and back-glance, she ran away as fast as she could at the Girl's dorm. She didn't have the time to change anymore. Her head was too preoccupied with the thoughts of what just happened. It was so unnerving! Of all the people! Why does she always have to bump on Draco? He was the last Person she would want to bump into! But what took place awhile ago wasn't exactly the least thing she wanted. She knew, within her that there was something in the way they had looked at each other. But whatever it was, she knew she has to disregard it and forget it. It meant nothing. She pondered on the incident for a moment until she dozed off.  
  
***********************  
  
Saturday morning came. Hermione woke up late that morning with a disturbing headache. She realized that she slept with her hair wet last night. She pulled the curtain of her four-poster and saw Parvati fixing her bed.  
  
"Oh! You're up! Ron and Harry were looking for you and they said someone wanted to see you. They also asked why you didn't show up for breakfast"  
  
Hermione groaned "Oh. My head aches! Who's looking for me and where are they anyway?" She asked as she started fixing her bed.  
  
"I dunno who, but they are at the Quidditch field, playing" Parvati said.  
  
Hermione took a bath, took her Hogwarts. A History book and went down to the field without even taking her breakfast.  
  
As she drew nearer to the field she saw two figures riding their broom up in the air. She saw that the other figure was red haired and thin, no doubt it's Ron. But when she looked at the other figure following him, it doesn't look anything like Harry. In fact, it wasn't Harry; it was someone else, someone familiar. She reached the field and saw Harry on the benches near the poles. She approached him and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Harry! Good morning! How come you're not flying? And who's that with Ron?"  
  
She asked as she opened her book to read. But before Harry could answer, Ron was swooping down and the other figure followed him. Ron reached the ground and so did the figure.  
  
"Good morning Hermione!" she heard Ron say.  
  
"Good morning too Ron!" she answered back, with out looking at him. "Who's that, flying with you?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Nice to see you again!"  
  
She heard a low familiar voice. She lifted her nose from her book, her mouth fell open. There in front of her was Viktor Krum. She was speechless at first. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uhm-are you ok? Looks like you're stunned!" Viktor said, with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Oh-Uhm. hi Viktor! What are you doing here?! I thought you're already playing in the national league? And your English. it's more fluent now. You speak really clear!" Hermione finally blurted out.  
  
"Yeah! I'm playing in the national league, but my parents told me that I should get real job. You know a paying one that can last until I grow old. I figured I can't play Quidditch forever. So, I thought I'd go here and teach Defense against the Dark Arts. And oh. about my English, I studied proper speaking for almost a year and I'm happy there was progress!"  
  
He explained while smiling at her. She sat down, with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"What? You're going to be our teacher? But how about Professor Marsters?"  
  
She asked him. Viktor just laugh.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just the substitute. Besides, Dumbledore thinks I'm fitted for the job!" he sat beside her. Harry and Ron however stood up and started flying again.  
  
"I missed you a lot, you know! It's been quite a long time since I've seen you! And I must say, something's, never change. You're still beautiful! Actually you're even more beautiful now!" Viktor looked at her intently, his eyes were shining.  
  
Hermione felt herself blush and whispered so softly.  
  
"Thank you! You look great too!"  
  
She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
Draco and his teammates were heading for the Quidditch pitch for their weekly practice. As he steps in the field he immediately spotted Ron and Harry. Then he saw Hermione sitting in one of the benches talking to someone who looks oddly familiar.  
  
He walked towards them to take a closer look and suddenly his jaw fell open.  
  
"That's Krum! What's he doing here?" he asked Malcolm Baddock, the new Slytherin chaser.  
  
"I don't know. maybe visiting Granger. He fancies him remember?"  
  
Draco stopped at his tracks and accidentally dropped his broom at that remark.  
  
His teammates eyed him curiously. Draco suddenly blushed.  
  
"W-What?" he spat pretending not to be embarrassed.  
  
Malcolm just flashed a wide grin (the kind that says I know what that's about) and muttered  
  
"Nothing! Let's play!" and he turned rode his broom and kicked off to the air.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione and Viktor spent the whole Saturday roaming around the palace and sharing each others stories. Viktor told her about his last days at Durmstrang and his days at the national league. She could clearly see he was happy that he's now here at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why don't you teach at Durmstrang then?" Hermione asked him curiously. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you here, I just thought you would want to because you studied there."  
  
Viktor just smiled. "Oh. that," he said "I was supposed to teach there, but there was no vacant subject to teach, there is one but who would want to teach History of Magic?" he laugh. "It's not really my specialty. So when I heard about the vacation of Professor Marsters, I thought it'll be a good idea to apply. And eventually, Professor Dumbledore accepted me. Well, enough about me, how about you?"  
  
Hermione told her everything that's been happening to Hogwarts including all the things Malfoy did to her.  
  
They went back to the castle and went to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Hermione sat in the Gryffindor table, together with her friends while Viktor sat next to Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. "I supposed you know about this a long time ago."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled at her. "Not really a long time ago," Ron said "just last week."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione "We didn't tell you because he wanted to surprise you!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, I was surprised alright!"  
  
After a few minutes the noise was broken by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention please. I have a very important announcement to make. Since the absence of Professor Marsters, our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, we have been informed that students are getting bored with all the home works and seat works given to them, we decided to have a substitute teacher."  
  
There were murmurings all around the hall. Malfoy, who wasn't focusing his attention, didn't look but listened at Dumbledore's words. He was drinking his pumpkin juice when suddenly, he heard Dumbledore speak again.  
  
"Please give a hand for Mr. Viktor Krum!"  
  
At that Draco accidentally spat the pumpkin juice at Goyle's face.  
  
The whole Slytherin table was looking at him.  
  
"What?!" he asked trying to hide the embarrassment.  
  
His face went red. He was almost sweating and there was a very uneasy feeling in his tummy. He didn't like it. He thought he should not care anymore and he's with Pansy now. He can't be affected.  
  
"Draco? You're looking pale, are you alright?"  
  
Pansy's voice cracked through his thoughts. Draco took a deep breath and gave her a faint, nervous smile.  
  
"I'm ok... no need to worry. You go ahead and eat. I'm not really hungry."  
  
Pansy shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Draco lied on his bed, staring blankly at its canopy. He knew that there was something wrong with him. "What's the big deal if that Krum stays here? I mean, what is it to me? Who cares?" he asked himself. His mind was running and he was thinking about what Krum and Hermione had been doing all day. He had never seen her look so happy ever since that day in the gardens, when she and her friends had a picnic. He even thought she was happier than ever.  
  
"Argh..! This is stupid! What am I thinking?!" he asked himself as he covered his face with his hands and rubbed it vigorously.  
  
He couldn't sleep. He tried closing his eyes but every time he does, the picture of Hermione and Krum always shows up!  
  
"Damn! I hate this!" He didn't know if he would feel angry at himself or what ever it is he should feel. He knew he had to stop this immediately. He had never been so confused.  
  
"No, this is just a fixation! Nothing more!"  
  
He sigh as he felt himself calm down, and his mind drowning. A few minutes later, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione was very happy today. Viktor Krum is here. She never told anyone but she really liked him. He was a good person, kind, handsome and popular. He was the typical dream guy of every girl. And now he's here and his feelings for Hermione hadn't change a bit. He still likes her and he's still hoping that she'll be his girl. She was happy because finally the help she needed came. She had been so confused about her feelings for Draco. She didn't even know if what she was feeling is what she thought it was. She didn't like the idea of her liking Malfoy.  
  
"It was disgusting!" she thought. "Now Viktor is here, and he likes me! I like him too! End of story! No Malfoy!!!"  
  
She muttered to herself as she was lying on her bed staring blankly at its canopy. She shook her head vigorously to shake of the thought of Draco. She closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep but every time she would the image of Draco smiling at her would show up.  
  
"This is stupid!" she hissed at herself.  
  
It was too much. She was really having a hard time sleeping until finally at two in the morning her eyes finally surrendered and she fell asleep.  
  
********************  
  
Next morning, Draco woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He fixed his bed and hurriedly hit the showers. The water was so cold he felt numb. He was busy soaping when he had a glimpse of the field outside the castle. Over there he can see the rising sun and the calm and beautiful black lake. "The giant octopus must still be asleep." He thought.  
  
As he was gazing through the whole grounds his eyes fell on the Quidditch pitch. He saw figure sitting on the bench near the broom storage room door and was painting the view of the Quidditch field. He leaned closely to the window to have a much closer glimpse and then his jaw feel open. Krum was painting the field. He watched him as he changed the paper and stated drawing something else. It was a little far so he couldn't really see what he was doing. Draco pulled his wand on the drawer of the mirror in the bathroom and pointed it to his eyes and said  
  
"Katakana Mata!"  
  
His eyes got wider and the view of Krum was getting larger as he tapped. Then after few more taps he can finally see a clearer view of what Krum was doing. He didn't have to care but it interested him. He saw Krum drawing a figure of a face, no a girl, a girl with long brown curls and rosy colored cheeks. Somehow the figure Krum was drawing appeared to be familiar. Then he gasped, the soap slipped from his hand  
  
"That's Hermione!"  
  
******************  
  
Hermione had not slept well, considering the fact that she had been thinking about Draco and Viktor all night. It was kind of disturbing but she tried not to think about it. Besides, she should be happy, Viktor is here now.  
  
She went down to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Ron playing wizards' chess near the fire place.  
  
"Good Morning' sleepy head!" Ron greeted her.  
  
She tossed a stray strand of her hair away and greeted them back.  
  
"Good morning too!"  
  
Harry moved his knight on the board and hit a bishop, cutting its head off.  
  
"We've been waiting for you. It's almost breakfast we better go!" he said standing up.  
  
Ron frowned "wait a minute; I can't let you beat me here! Sit down and we'll finish this!" he ordered.  
  
Hermione shot up her eyebrow at him. "  
  
Ron we have to go! Or we'll be late for the first class"  
  
Ron lazily stood up and joined them, sulkily stomping through the portrait hole. The two boys finished eating their breakfast earlier and excused their selves to go with their girlfriends. Ron went with Cho to Transfiguration classroom where her first class would take place and Harry walked Ginny to the dungeons to her potions class. Hermione however was left alone sitting in the Gryffindor table. Actually she was not alone, Parvati, Lavander and the others was sitting there too but they were too busy giggling at Krum who was sitting on the teachers table. He was wearing new velvet robes of silver and black. And he was particularly handsome as his hair was neatly kept and his face was shaved clean. She was staring at the blank space on the table and when she snapped back into reality and glanced at him again, he was gone. Hermione just shook her head and went back to her book (Advanced Transfiguration. book 5) suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, and made her jump. She accidentally threw her book on Seamus's porridge bowl.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
He shouted as the porridge splash at his face "Hermione!?" he shouted, glaring at her.  
  
Hermione went scarlet.  
  
"Oh! Seamus I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She pointed her wand at him and said "claropaschio!" and the porridge was cleaned and the book came flying back at her. She looked back at Krum who was trying his best to contain his laughter.  
  
"Viktor! You startled me!"  
  
Krum whose laughter had subsided sat beside her.  
  
"Sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Hermione closed her book and asked  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be there t the teachers table?"  
  
Krum gave her a small smile "Oh, I'm finished eating so I thought I'd ask if I could walk you into class."  
  
Hermione shot up her eyebrow.  
  
"But you don't need to because your subject is my next class"  
  
Krum went red. "Exactly!" he said not letting Hermione notice but she saw it anyway. "I will walk you to your next class because, it's my class and I don't want you to be late."  
  
Hermione agreed and they went out of the great hall together.  
  
Malfoy had just finished eating his toast when he spotted Hermione and Viktor going out of the Great hall together. He almost fell on his seat at the sight.  
  
"What? They're together now?"  
  
He asked himself quietly. His feelings were really getting out of hand. He knew he had to put an end on this. They're first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. When he entered the room, Hermione was already there, as usual reading her book. He doubt that's the first thing she did when she entered with Viktor. He shuddered at the thought. All through out the day Hermione and Draco were avoiding each other. It wasn't that easy because everywhere he and Pansy goes, she's there too! If that wasn't enough, she's with Viktor too! It was so hard to avoid her. He was getting sick of seeing them together.  
  
That night he was sitting in the common room reading the newest issue of witch weekly magazine, when Pansy approached him. "Hey baby! What's up?!"  
  
She asked as she gingerly stroked his blonde hair. Draco turned to her and placed the magazine down.  
  
"Nothing really, what's with you? Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"The girls and I were just talking a while ago about the Krum guy being our teacher. We all think he's too young" she said, sitting down. "Too bad he's so taken with Mudblood Granger"  
  
Draco winced a little at her words. He didn't feel like hearing anything about Krum and Hermione right now.  
  
"He's hot you know," she continued "But not as hot as you."  
  
She said as she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Look Pansy, no ones hotter than me! I'm the best looking guy in school! Now go to sleep, I'm reading so don't bother me."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes "What ever Draco! You think you're so cool! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't look at other guys!" She spat.  
  
"Then look at other guys! If that's what you want!" He took the witch weekly magazine and opened it again.  
  
Pansy stood up, she looked outraged. "You can't speak to me like that Draco Malfoy!" she shouted.  
  
"I just did! What, you're shouting at me now? What do you want a break-up?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
Pansy backed away. She didn't expect Draco to say that. She approached him calmly and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"No, no, baby. That's not what I want. Sorry! I promise I'll never shout at you again."  
  
She sat beside him and stroked her fingers across his face. "Look, I was just saying that Viktor Krum was too good for the Mudblood girl! I can't believe he chose her! Yuck! What a loser!" she said looking disgusted.  
  
Draco felt his temper rising. It was as if he was hurt when Pansy talked about Hermione like that.  
  
"What ever Pansy! Just go to sleep!" He stood up and went up at the Boy's Dormitory leaving Pansy sitting in the couch glaring at him.  
  
Everyone was already asleep so he changed to his pyjamas and sat near the window. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were glimmering.  
  
"Here I go again! Contemplating! Damn! Why can't I just be normal? Stop all these stupid feelings and get on with my miserable life! Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why?"  
  
He asked himself banging the palm of his hands on his temple.  
  
"I've got to fight this feeling! I just have to!"  
  
Draco's thoughts wandered back awhile ago. He knew he couldn't avoid her. He could, but it'll be difficult. He knew he shouldn't be affected. But he also knew he can't stop it. And now that he accepted the truth there's nothing he can do.  
  
"Oh boy,"  
  
He whispered as he approached his bed and lay down.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a task! But I've just got to fight it! I will have to fight it, Even if it kills me!" 


	7. JEALOUSY AND DISTRESS!

A/N: Hey! Everyone! This is the 7th chap! Hope you'll enjoy it! I've just finished typing it! I just hope you'll like 'em! This chapter is dedicated to my barx and those who reviewed the last few chaps of my fic! Well, here it is! Ciao!  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 7- jealousy and distress?!  
  
The next day was just too much to take. Draco was feeling really annoyed. He had seen them together everywhere he goes. It was as if they were inseparable. It's like they never want to leave each others sides. At least that was what Krum's been doing. He'd been following Hermione around, doing stuff for her. He even forgot to go back to his class one time.  
  
Draco went to the Charms classroom for their next class. Professor Flitwick was teaching them some sort of incantation. Draco wasn't listening. Hermione was accompanied again by Viktor to their class room and he even saw her give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bloody hell! How am I supposed to stop these feelings if I always see them together?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but it was hurting him to see them together. It hurts to know that you have feelings for someone who despised you.  
  
"Of all the girls at Hogwarts why granger?"  
  
It was difficult to stop his feelings. He had never felt this way before. He had been withy many Girls, prettier than she was (or maybe not!) but they never made him feel everything all at the same time. It was painful to feel that way for her because he knew that she'll never have feelings for him. He had been cruel, indifferent and bad to her. He even wished she would die when they were in second year. It was all too much to think about. Draco was so taken by his thoughts and Pansy was watching him. Then she leaned against him "Hey baby! Can you teach me that incantation again?"  
  
Draco was distracted.  
  
"Huh- W-what?" he turned to her. "Pansy, later ok?"  
  
Pansy just shrugged and sulkily leaned back in her chair.  
  
Hermione was having a good time, Viktor had been very nice to her and he had been really caring. She liked the way he cared for her. No one ever cared for her that way. It was different from the friendly care Ginny and Cho gives her and the best-friendly concern Harry and Ron does. It was more of a more-then-friendly concern; you know the I-like-you concern. She sat down in her chair quietly and listened to Professor Flitwick's lesson. At the back of her mind, there was something aking her how Draco was. She knew she had feelings for him. Unwanted feelings that she had been trying to change, to forget. She thought she was almost over him, but seeing her today, with Pansy by his side triggered something in her. Was it Jealousy? She didn't want to think of it that way. She can't seem to understand why of all the people she had to fall for him. It was painful to know that you love someone and it's wrong to love him. It's painful too to know that you love someone but that someone will never learn to love you back. He hated her and her family. She was a muggle born and Malfoys and muggleborns are not allowed. He's disgusted with her; he had been so cruel to her. She knew that feeling that way for him was an illusion. It's going to destroy her and she didn't wasn't that to happen. She shook her head vigorously to shake all her thoughts and went back to reality. Professor Flitwick was now writing on the blackboard. She took her parchment and quill and began to write, forgetting all the things she had been pondering on.  
  
****************  
  
After class, Harry and Ron had Quidditch Practice, Harry was now the Quidditch captain (he was taken in consideration even if he's in sixth grade, besides he's good!) and Ron was the new Gryffindor keeper. Hermione was invited to watch so she hurriedly finished her homework and went down to the Quidditch field. She immediately spotted Ron and Harry sitting on the bench with Ginny.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted them.  
  
"Hey to you too!" Ron answered back.  
  
"Where's Cho?" She asked, looking around. "Don't tell me you had another fight."  
  
Ron just shrugged. "I dunno she's avoiding me! I think it's because of me being a Keeper."  
  
Ginny turned to him.  
  
"Ron, what's Quidditch had to do with you and Cho? I mean, you both like Quidditch!"  
  
Ron stood up. "Yup! We both love Quidditch but what she doesn't want is for me to play Quidditch!"  
  
Now Harry turned to him "And why is that?"  
  
Hermione now sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Because she didn't want to me play against her. It'll weird. She said she can't concentrate with me around. She said she would be distracted by my lean physique and my very handsome smile. Besides she said I was very sexy"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ok! Enough with the self flattering! Your head growing too big, careful it might explode."  
  
Ginny giggled too and this time Harry's with her.  
  
"Yeah! We don't want remnants of your brain sliming our robes!"  
  
Ron glared at them. "Whatever! I'll just go and practice. Laugh if you want!"  
  
He kicked off the ground and flew across the field. Harry followed him.  
  
*************** After dinner, students went to their common room. Draco however was asked by Pansy to stay with her and wander for a moment.  
  
"Pansy, we are not allowed to wander around school after bed time!"  
  
He complained. Pansy gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Since when did you worry about school rules and all those stuff?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"I dunno,"  
  
He saw Pansy glared at him  
  
"Oh, ok! Fine! What ever you say!"  
  
They separated from the group of Slytherins and sneaked out of the corridor to the stairs.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione was almost up the Gryffindor tower, with Harry and Ron when Viktor Krum caught up with them.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
Hermione turned to him  
  
"Oh! Viktor! Do you need something?"  
  
Viktor smiled at her weakly and answered.  
  
"No, Nothing. Uhm- it's just that, is it ok if you'd take a walk with me? I promise we won't get in trouble, I had Professor McGonagall's Permission."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment and then agreed. Harry and Ron bid her good night and went on to the tower.  
  
Viktor and Hermione went down and came across Pansy with Draco's arms draped around her shoulders. It was as though she wanted to be sick, but she pretended not to notice. They just walked pass them and to her surprise Viktor wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And then he placed his arms down to her waist and they walked out of the giant oak doors.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
Viktor smiled at her. "For being there! For inspiring me, I know that there were things I should've said before, I know, you know that I have feelings for you, Ever since I had this inside me." He said as they reach the gardens.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, her heart pounding. This was the most serious conversation she had ever had with him.  
  
"Hermione," he said and held her hands.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Viktor, I-."  
  
But he placed a finger softly on her lips,  
  
"Ssh. look, you don't have to say anything. I can wait. I'm just telling you this now so that you can think."  
  
Viktor slowly put his arms around her and Hermione didn't protest. Somehow, it felt great! It felt warm and the coldness of the night seemed to fade and she felt true comfort.  
  
******************  
  
Draco was getting bored with Pansy, but somehow he thought it was better than to be alone wondering what Hermione and Krum are doing. He needed something to take his mind off her. He just saw the two a while ago, Viktor's arms around Hermione's waist. He almost choked at the sight; luckily she didn't seem to notice. Pansy was looking at him  
  
"Are you ok? You seemed so quiet!" she asked him gingerly.  
  
"Uhm, N-Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. Look, I'm getting tired maybe it's better if we go to bed now."  
  
Pansy frowned a little but she knew she had no choice so she agreed.  
  
******************  
  
Draco went to his bed with loads in his mind. He was trying to recall the time since when he ever felt something for Hermione, and he knows the library incident was not the first. It was just the first time he ever had the courage to pay attention to his instincts and followed her.  
  
He first felt it when they were in fourth year. The Yule ball was very significant for him. He saw her come out of the door with her arms around Viktor Krum's. He was speechless. He was appalled by her new look. She was so beautiful, so stunning. He wanted to take his eyes off her and give a snide comment but he couldn't find anything to throw at her. And that he was shocked to see her that way, his jaw practically dropped. Thankfully no one noticed it. He thought that it was just a physical attraction and it would eventually go away. But since that day he had seen Hermione in a whole new light. He had seen how kind she was, how patient and how affectionate she can be. Although it wasn't towards him and she always treats him differently, he knew what kind of person she was. He used to think what she was doing was absurd and that she was a fool for doing those things but then he can't deny the fact that she made her feel different things, things he can't explain. He had never tried to take notice of if until that day in the library. And he guessed it triggered the feelings in him.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning, Hermione was feeling really great. She woke up with a good start. She realized that since Viktor is now here, she can forget about Draco easily and go on with her life. And have a new life with Viktor. She can't predict what will happen but at least she can try. Their first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Hermione came in the classroom early with Harry and Ron. They found Krum preparing the miliosch (a two headed fish!)  
  
"Oh! Hi Viktor!" Ron and Harry greeted.  
  
"Oh! Hi to you too! Good morning!"  
  
Harry and Ron talked while Hermione reads for their next lessons. Every time their subject is DADA, they do that. Hermione got used to being with Harry, Ron and Viktor everyday before class and she had the routine of sitting on the table, (Krum's table) and she talked to the three of them until the start of the class.  
  
One day, Harry and Ron forgot to finish their homework (again!) So they told Hermione to go ahead and they'll just see her in the room.  
  
So she went.  
  
******************  
  
Draco was not in the mood to eat again, he had not been this past few days; He can't swallow anything because every time he would, Pansy would insist on feeding him herself. So he tried his best to get away from Pansy and just go early to class. He knows that deep inside him, what he was doing was wrong, he was using Pansy. He knew that, He was using Pansy to take his mind of the only girl that had invaded it. And he thought he had no choice. It was the only way he knows and he just has to deal with it.  
  
Quietly, he went to the second floor to the DADA classroom. When he entered, he stopped dead at his tracks. He saw Hermione in the most unlikely position. (at least for him) she was sitting on the teacher's table, her leg crossed and was giggling softly, talking to Krum. He walked in quietly, careful not to make sound. He slipped through his chair and luckily they didn't seem to notice. The two were both laughing; Draco saw that every time Hermione would laugh, Viktor would do the same and touch her hand every chance he got. Draco couldn't stand the scene anymore and pretended to drop his book.  
  
"BLAG!"  
  
The two looked at him with surprise and Hermione immediately stood up. Draco however smiled innocently and said  
  
"Sorry! Dropped my book!"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, sat on her chair and began reading her book.  
  
*****************  
  
When lunch came the trio met up with Cho and Ginny. Hermione found out that Ron and Cho are still mad at each other because of the fight between him and Malfoy.  
  
"How will my parents like you if you've been being immature? What would they say if they find out your always fighting with Malfoy?"  
  
Said Cho, feeling indignant. Since Cedric's death her parents never trusted her withy any other guy until Ron. They like him for the fact that his parents were good people but still furious about him.  
  
Ron shrugged "I wouldn't count that as always"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes at him. "Ron! Honestly.!"  
  
Ron answered her in an ill-tempered tone "I can't believe your parents! When they can ever learn to trust me?" he asked throwing his hands up the air. "Don't worry," He continued "they will never know about it! I don't plan on getting another howler!"  
  
They argued while walking down the stairs. However, Harry and Ginny were doing well and Hermione was accompanied by Krum. After a few minutes more, Ron and Cho are already making up. They finally resolved their problem and forgave each other. Harry asked Viktor and Ron to come with him to the Quidditch pitch to have the Quidditch meeting. Ron and Harry kissed Cho and Ginny goodbye, Viktor however hesitated and just held her hand for a while squeezed it a little and let go.  
  
When the three boys left, Cho and Ginny stirred Hermione in to the corner of the hall.  
  
"Hey! Tell us! What's up with you and Krum?"  
  
They asked her giggling. Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing between me and Viktor."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her  
  
"Oh really. I don't think so. 'Viktor' happens to like you so much ever since fourth grade."  
  
Cho smiling from ear to ear.  
  
At that moment Draco was pacing along through the corridors looking for his two annoying minions. As he turned to the next hall, he heard them giggling and asking Hermione repeatedly.  
  
"Tell us Hermione! What do you think of Krum? Do you like him? Don't tell us you don't because obviously there's something between you and him."  
  
Draco knew that eves-dropping is really a very inappropriate thing to do especially on girl-talks but then, he's a Slytherin and he was born that way, so why control it?  
  
They kept on giggling and Hermione did too.  
  
"Look you guys, I don't know" she said smiling broadly. "But, yes, frankly I do! I do like him" Hermione answered "I like him because he's kind, caring, understanding and so sweet! And he respected me so well. It's like he so perfect and too good to be true."  
  
Draco heard everything she said. Suddenly he felt like he regretted listening to what they were talking about. He didn't know why but he felt like something sharp struck him in the chest. It was so painful that he almost cannot breathe. If some other person felt the way he did, they would've cried or would've run away. But he was Draco Malfoy, and he was not supposed to do that. He was not supposed to feel the pain. He was raised up by his father to resist pain and now is the right time to show how good he is in being in command of his own feelings. He pretended he didn't feel anything and came out of the corner. He smirks at them as they look at him.  
  
"Oooh. Little Mudblood fancies the Quidditch boy! How sweet!"  
  
They whirled around and glared at him.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" said Ginny looking annoyed.  
  
"Yeah! Shut your trap" agreed Cho.  
  
Hermione however, kept silent.  
  
"Let's go! I don't want to be here with the stupid moronic bouncing ferret boy!" Ginny wailed and all three of them went down to the corridors and left Draco.  
  
*******************  
  
The dance was three weeks away for it has been moved. The teachers seemed to think it'll be better if all of them had been finished making the students' exams before they pursue the dance. No one seemed to worry about it for their exams will be after the dance. Even Hermione was somewhat going easy on studying her lessons. (Was that a miracle?) She and Krum had been spending more time together, considering the fact that they both like each other.  
  
Draco himself is spending more time with Pansy; he's starting to like her though her constant giggling tends to bug him sometimes. Pansy was really sweet to him; she really took care of him. She never missed to kiss him goodnight and ask him if he had already eaten. She almost looked like the perfect girlfriend for anyone excluding her being materialistic. She seemed to be the perfect girl for anyone, except Draco, He knew Pansy was not the one for him. And for the first time in his life, he didn't get what he wanted. And he wanted Hermione. Although this was the truth, he willed himself to believe that it wasn't and strived to enjoy Pansy's company. Believe it or not, he liked the way Pansy takes care of him. He had not experience this when he was young. Yes, his mother was there and she loved her so much, but despite all her efforts and desires to show him, his father won't allow it. He hindered the love that his mother's trying to give and took her away from him. She was forbidden to show him care. Now, that he had Pansy, and he knew she cared for him and loved him; he tried his best to be happy with. It was like craving for the kind of care he never had when he was young. He then realized he could pull this off. He can stop all these rubbish and focus on Pansy. Then, everything will be fine!  
  
*******************  
  
Three days had passed and Hermione was doing well with Krum. They have no commitments to each other but they're both happy in their situation. He never complained to her, even when ever she wanted to go the library instead of roaming around the school grounds on week ends. He was so kind, understanding, respectful, caring and sweet to her. She must admit she liked him, just as she told her friends. She knew that what she said to them was true, she did like him. She liked him very much but she also knew that even so, she liked someone else more than him. And she felt like a fool for feeling that way towards Draco. It was as if reaching for the unreachable. He hated her, and he hated him. That was what everybody was thinking.  
  
She recalled the first time she ever felt this way for him. It was two years ago after the Yule Ball. She was so pissed off with Ron that she left and went directly to the rose garden. The evening air smelled like pine and roses. It was quiet and peaceful. The wind blew silently as she took a deep breath trying to relax. From no where, she unexpectedly heard someone talking. She moved slowly and followed the sound, and it leads her to the mini -park near the rose garden. She saw Draco with Pansy sitting next to him. She was surprised when she saw she was crying. She listened closely to what they were saying.  
  
"I can't believe they have to say that to me! They don't know me! They don't know who I really am! I maybe materialistic, yes! I admit! I maybe a bitch sometime, but I have a heart too!" sobbed Pansy.  
  
"We are Slytherins indeed, but we can love too! I'm only human, I'm not perfect I make mistakes!" she continued still weeping.  
  
Hermione didn't understand it at first until Draco spoke.  
  
"Pansy, please stop crying, don't worry about Adrian, He's not the only guy in the world. Don't worry everything will be fine." He said, his voice soothing and comforting.  
  
It was the noblest act she ever saw Draco do. It was very unbelievable. She had to shake her head three times to see that she was not dreaming. Draco was patting her back gently and was wiping her tears. Hermione's heart melted. She never thought there would come a time when he she will see him do that. After that night, Hermione started to see Draco differently. Although she knew that probably it'll be the first and last time he'll do that to anyone. She had felt different towards him ever since but she always ignored it. She willed herself to believe that she loathed him although it was the opposite. She knew it was wrong; it was beyond thinking that she ever felt that way for him. Btu every time she sees him and their eyes meets; everything seems to be so right. And that nothing can make her feel any better. But now, this was different. She finally realized that she felt something for Draco and that she has to fight it. She had to do something to resist it. And now that Viktor is with her. She knew everything will be alright. He will help her forget about him. She had to forget him. And he'll to what ever it takes to fight these wrong feelings inside her.  
  
******************  
  
After classes, the trio went to fetch Cho and Ginny. As they went down the great Hall they saw Krum and he joined them. They went to the rose garden. Suddenly Ginny and Harry suddenly disappeared, probably snogging somewhere and Ron and Ron were tickling each other and snogging once in a while too. Viktor stirred her in the nearby tree on top of the hill and they sat watching the sunset. He was watching her every move and her beautiful face reflecting the light of the sun sinking down the black lake.  
  
"God! You're so beautiful!" he whispered under his breath. Hermione looked at him, her cheeks turning scarlet.  
  
"Uh-oh! Thank you!"  
  
Viktor suddenly took her hands and said  
  
"Hermione, would you go to the dance with me?" he asked intently staring at her cinnamon eyes.  
  
After what felt like forever, her lips curled into a smile and she finally answered him, and he held his breath.  
  
"Yes! I'd love to Viktor!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Krum's face was full of gladness.  
  
"Really!? Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am!"  
  
He answered her back with a wide grin on his face.  
  
******************  
  
The issue about Hermione going with Krum was amplified through the whole school. And rumors about Krum and Hermione being together had been roaming around. No one seemed to mind even though Krum was a teacher and Hermione was his student. He was only a substitute after all and everyone knew that worrying about Krum being biased with her grades is pointless for she always gets the perfect score in every tests.  
  
Draco saw Pansy approaching while he was reading his Dormiens Serpentine book, a gift from his mother when he was accepted in Hogwarts. She was talking to her friends who were clearly not pleased with the gossip she heard.  
  
"I cannot believe this! Of all the people?" Pansy's friend grunted.  
  
"I know! It's unbelievable! How could he pick her?" she said with a sickening look on her face.  
  
Then, her face relaxed and said  
  
"Well, lucky for me! I have Draco! I've got to go, he's waiting!"  
  
She tore herself from her friends and approached Draco's table.  
  
"Hi Baby!"  
  
She said sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Draco looked up at her and back at his book.  
  
"What are you three talking about there? Did anyone of them have been shagged by Marcus Flint again?"  
  
Pansy sat and frowned.  
  
"No silly! Jadey's just upset!" She said while combing her hair.  
  
Draco raised his eyes at her. "And why is that?"  
  
"It's that Viktor Krum. Jadey fancies him! And she found out that he's already taking his girlfriend to the dance."  
  
Draco smirk "Girlfriend? Krum has a girlfriend, who?"  
  
He asked and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Pansy rolled her eyes  
  
"who else? Mudblood Granger of course!"  
  
When he heard what she said Draco accidentally spat the juice and almost fell of his seat.  
  
"WHAT? HERMIONE?!"  
  
**************  
  
Well what did you think?! Did you like it? Well, sorry if this is too long. much longer than the first few ones. I've been inspired! Hehe. please review! I'm open to any comments! 


	8. THE KISS

A/N: Hey! Every one! Here's chapter 8! Hope you'll like it! I specially tried my best to finish it today... just for you!!! Please read and review!!! This is dedicated to my readers and those who review my fic. Also to Ain, Leachay, LJ, Ate Joan, Ate Marianne and kuya Nilo! Now I write..  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K Rowling! *sigh* She owns everything in this story except the plot  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Eight- The Kiss  
  
Pansy stared at him for a moment, stunned.  
  
"What? What was that about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
She asked, dramatically planting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" He answered trying to hide the guilt. "I was just shocked that Krum dared to like her!"  
  
Pansy sat back down.  
  
"I know! I thought Krum would have known better than to have her as a girlfriend!"  
  
Draco gathered his books and turned to her.  
  
"Hey! I'm going for a walk! I'll see you at dinner."  
  
And he went out of the common room leaving Pansy before she could even protest.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione sat with Krum in his class room. He had asked her to go and talk to him there. Hermione knew what it was that's why she was very nervous. She liked Krum very much but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be together with him.  
  
"Hermione.." Krum said softly as he takes her hand.  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I know I have told you this a lot of times. You know I love you and you're the only girl that I need."  
  
Hermione was looking nervously at him as he continued talking.  
  
"I thought I should ask you now. Hermione Granger, Will you be my girl friend?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She was not prepared for this. She saw the look on his eyes and she knew he was sincere. This is what she wanted before, a man who can truly love her. Btu why does she feel some kind of uncertainty now? She knew she can't bear to hurt him. Besides, she liked him. He was everything, e very girl wants.  
  
She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to answer with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Viktor! I will be your girlfriend"  
  
"Really?! Oh Hermione! You don't know how happy I am!"  
  
He said as he hugged her. He held her hand again and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you Hermione! Thank you so much! You're the angel sent to me! I love you!"  
  
Hermione can see how happy Viktor was and she felt happy too. She smiled at him and answered.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Not even knowing if that's what she really feels.  
  
*******************  
  
As he was walking down the halls, he murmured to himself.  
  
"Nope! That wasn't true! I mean, Krum and Hermione? What the hell was that? She won't be with the guy! She's better than that!"  
  
He was busy talking to himself when suddenly he heard someone giggling. Since there weren't any people around and corridors were very silent the giggles were amplified in the halls. Draco followed the sound in curiosity. It leads him to the DADA class room and being the Slytherin he is, he peeked through the door. The look of horror flushed on his face when he saw Hermione and Viktor together sitting and facing each other. They were very close and Hermione was clearly enjoying herself. He saw Viktor hugged her and held her hands and she was held his too. He saw how they looked at each other.  
  
"Oh God! It was true! They are together!" he whispered weakly.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
He felt his chest contract and a painful feeling strike through him. He immediately walked away. He was feeling it again. The queasy lurch in his stomach, he didn't like it. He was over her! He had been over her. What is it now? Why is this happening again? His mind was racing. He took a deep breath. He knew he should not feel this way. He had been over her! He had overcome this feeling before. It was a very painful feeling and Draco didn't know how to accept it. He's Draco Malfoy. He was brought up by his father to be though and insensitive. And he had successfully shown that over the past few years. His heart had been as hard as a rock. How can it be as soft as it is now? He knew had changed. And he knew it was Hermione who changed her. He didn't know how and what she did but he knew he had changed. He evoked how much he hated her and for the past five years he evokes how many times he had been so cruel to her and to her friends. He remembered how he'd laugh at Hagrid and enjoyed knowing his Hippogriff will be beheaded because of him, the time when he used to bully people around and put Weasley down because of his status in life. How he hated muggles and mudbloods specially Hermione and he even wished her to die. It was his nature as a Malfoy to be very indifferent as he could be to other people. But now, he can't understand why but suddenly everything he had done seems to be so wrong to him. He really doesn't know anymore.  
  
The next morning, he was not in the good mood he was feeling lazy and he had knocked Crabbe and Goyle out of his way. They had asked him.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
Draco glared at them.  
  
"Nothing you can guess! Sod off!"  
  
He barked and the two went away.  
  
Through out the day he was feeling very moody. He was with Pansy that day but his mind was drifting some place else. He was very disturbed by the fact that Hermione was indeed enjoying herself being with Krum. He was hiding very well the fact that it was somehow hurting him.  
  
Hermione went down to the Great hall with her friends for dinner. She was with her friends for dinner. She was having a great time and she was happy. But she was still having doubts on being together with Krum. She was happy with him and he was giving her everything she could ever ask for. She knew that being with a teacher is not prohibited at Hogwarts as long as he will not be biased but there was still something worrying her. She tried not to pay attention to it and divert her attentions to Viktor and her friends. She enjoyed all the moments with him and even the though of Draco didn't spoil her fun. Besides, his got Pansy. She's got hers and He's got his. So they don't mind each other.  
  
Days had passed and Draco tried his best to consume all his time with Pansy wishing that the though of Hermione would vanish permanently. There was an improvement but there where still times that his thought was being hunted by her.  
  
After spending the day with Pansy, he slumped back to the couch in the common room and massaged his head. He still couldn't take her off his mind. He decided to go for a refreshing bath at the Prefects bathroom. Maybe it would help him relax. So, he grabbed his towel and went out of the common room through the portrait hole as quietly as possible. It was passed bed time so he looked on both sides for any sign of Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris and when he found nothing he went on to walk up the other floor.  
  
Hermione was quietly running at the corridor up the dormitory. It was passed bed time and she had lost track of time while studying at the library. No one was aloud to wander at this time of the night so she was running so fast. As she climbs up the next floor she heard a familiar sound. Mrs. Norris came out of the corner looking up at her as if knowing that she will be in so much trouble. "Anyone here my sweet?" came Mr. Filch's voice. She had been almost caught when someone grabbed her, pulled her into a small space at the corner. He placed a hand over her mouth and whispered urgently.  
  
"Ssh. Stay still he'll hear you!"  
  
She looked up at the pale haired boy whose body was so close to her. Then she realized who it was.  
  
At a second Draco and Hermione watched as Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris walked past their hiding place. And for a heart-stopping moment they were almost sure they'd be caught. Finally, Mr. Filch turned away and left the corridor. Draco and Hermione listen intently as the sound of the footsteps grew fainter and fainter. When finally, no was can be heard, she took off Draco's hand on her mouth and stared at him for a moment. When she realized who she had been staring at, she immediately turned away.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered and she opted for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Draco placed his hand at her should shoulder and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what ever I did. I'm sorry for all the jokes I played on you."  
  
He said softly. He thought this was the time he should tell her that he meant all the good things he did.  
  
"How could you say that? You've been so mean! I know I've been a fool so many times but not anymore! I'm not falling for your stupid pranks Malfoy!"  
  
And with that she turned away from him but her books accidentally slipped and scattered on the floor. She started to pick it up. Draco bent down with her and helped her pick up her books.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry! This time I mean it!" He said in a sincere voice as they both grabbed the last book. They both stood up and Draco let go of the book in her hand. Hermione lifted her head and met his eyes. Draco slowly moved his hands towards her face. Hermione did not take a single breath from the moment their eyes met and she felt the warmth of his hands. He was quite trembling. Draco paused fro a moment as if to ask permission to get closer to her. Hermione did not turn away. Not this time. She felt her body shiver and felt it get warmer. Her heartbeat was throbbing so fast.  
  
Draco wasn't thinking of what he was doing. He didn't think of the consequences it will bring. He didn't know why he was doing this but he didn't care anymore. He brushed her fingers across her face. He cupped it and gently rubbed her thumb across her cheeks. At the back of her mind he knew he shouldn't touch her, this was all wrong. But how can he stop now? How can he resist? His hair smelled so sweet, her skin looked so soft and smooth. He needed to feel if it's as good as it looks. Draco's gazed moved down to her lips and she licked them nervously they were standing so closed to each other that they could hear the beating of each other's hearts. She could see his eyes full of emotions.  
  
Then, unexpectedly Draco reached his arms to her waist and pulls her tightly against him and slowly gave her a sweet passionate kiss.  
  
She returned it. Six years they have been enemies. Six years of plots, lies, betrayals and cruelty all melted down to this one kiss in the dark corner of the castle. It felt like eternity. They both felt the rush swept through them and the tingling sensation they had never felt before in their entire life. Their whole body shivered. It felt like there were fire works exploding all around them. She felt like she was spinning around not knowing what will happen next. She felt like heaven had been brought down to earth. Nothing matters to both of them anymore. All that mattered was Hermione's lips on her body fit perfectly to his. His mind was full of objections but his heart just can't resist. He needed to stop kissing her but he can't. He was melting at the warmth of her kisses, incredible sensations swept through his whole body. The hair on the back of his neck all stood up. He felt her fingers ran up his hair. He realized how badly he wanted to taste her lips and now that he had he couldn't bring himself to let go. They kissed fervently for a moment and then Hermione started to lean back and firmly planted herself back to the ground and their lips parted but their eyes were still locked together.  
  
When finally her mind went back to its normal state, she realized what she had been doing. Her eyes widened and so did Draco's. They both stood there flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh God!" she whispered  
  
Both of them were too shocked to move and too stunned to react. Finally she had collected herself and ran away from the room as fast as possible leaving Draco clueless and shocked.  
  
He felt his heart still beating so fast. He kissed her, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor girl who she had always hated. For six years he never thought this would happen. Now, he proved to himself he loved her. He just knew right then and there. He walked out of the room and headed straight at the Boy's dormitory in the Slytherin tower. He laid on his bed with out even changing to his Pyjamas. He laid there wide awake, staring at the canopy of his bed. He touched his lips as if to remember how her lips tasted. Kissing her was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. As if there were fireworks all over them. He can't stop thinking about what just happened but he tried his best to fall asleep. Mean while, Hermione ran up and reached the girl's dormitory panting. She slumped back at her bed. Her heart was pounding was beating so fast, she was almost trembling. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her head was still spinning from the kiss they had. It just felt so amazing and so breathtaking. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. The guy she had hated for almost six years. She licked her lips as if to remember his mouth tasted against hers. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt, more wonderful than having the highest grades and regarded as the best student at Hogwarts. It felt as if there were fireworks exploding all around them. She had proven it now. She loves him. She loves him so much that she can't forget him. She loves him so much that it hurts her so badly every time he's with Pansy. She knew all these feeling s were so wrong and is not supposed to grow more. For it'll only hurt her. He'll never love me. He was just caught in the heat of the moment.  
  
"This is nothing! I can't let this continue!" she whispered, tears falling down on her face.  
  
A mix of joy and sadness came over her. She was so confused and she can't sleep. It wasn't an easy choice, but she chose to continue her relationship with Krum.  
  
"I have to! I just got to! He loves me and I'll be happy with him! I just know he'll never hurt me!" She sobbed quietly to herself until she fell asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Oooh. did you like it? I hope so! Please Review!!! I made it really good fro you! Hehe.. Ciao!  
  
~blur_X-angel 


	9. SOLUTION TO THE CONFUSION

A/N: sorry if this chapter is very very very late! I have been on a vacation, and I've done a lot of stuff and I mean a lot! Well, here it is, hope you like it, honestly there's nothing much here, but then, there's still a very important part of the story written here. There was supposed to be a lot in here, but I decided to divide it into three parts, ok? Well.. hope you enjoy it, and please, please review my work, I really need your opinion about this I know I have a lot of typo errors in here, I haven't got the time to edit this, I just submit the stuff that I type as it is, so please, please bear with me. Well, it's better too if you e-mail me and tell me what you think! Enjoy and read on!  
  
THE SOLUTION TO THE CONFUSION  
  
The next morning was so weird. Everything was so awkward for the two of them. They tried their best to avoid each other. As usual Draco is with Pansy and Hermione's with Viktor. Draco didn't seem too pleased to see them together. She looked happy and she acts as if nothing even happened between them. She didn't even regard their kiss as something to her. And even if he's with Pansy he just couldn't avoid thinking of her. Seeing them walking hand in hand made him sick to his stomach every time.  
  
Hermione was happy with Viktor; he's kind, understanding, and very perfect. He was the guy she had always dreamed of. At least she thought he was. She had always dreamed of having a guy like this, like Viktor to love him. She had always wanted this but now, she realized, she was wrong. This is not what she wanted. The faithful event in the storage room changed it all. She might not show it, but the kiss hadn't left her mind since. It was almost driving her crazy. She loves Draco, but that love is not true. It's not right. And she believes that if she just gives her best to throw Draco out of her mind and heart everything will be back to normal, back to where she was supposed to be.  
  
Draco was studying in the Slytherin common room with Pansy.  
  
"Draco do you want to go for a walk? This is too much! Let's have a short break." asked Pansy.  
  
Draco didn't look at her "No Pansy I can't, I have to finish this, now be quiet!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and filed her nails. Jadey Wamber and Miranda Neilborns came to the common room with packages on their hands.  
  
"Pansy look! We got our new dress robes." Shouted Miranda.  
  
"Yeah! Look! Isn't this amazing? Crystal-glazed dress! My mother bought it for 90 galleons" Jadey giggled.  
  
Pansy's eyes widened upon seeing the dress. "Wow! That's so beautiful!" The girls chatted and giggled.  
  
Draco how ever was getting fed up with all the noise. He tried to read but he just can understand anything with all the screaming and giggling the girls are doing.  
  
"Damn! I'm going!"  
  
He stood up and stormed out of the common room to the library.  
  
"I just hate those girls, they just can't shut their freaking mouths!" he muttered as he was walking pass the library door.  
  
He saw that there were a lot of people studying themselves. The library was almost full; luckily he saw a vacant table in the left side corner of the room, the last vacant table in the library. He sat down, opened up his book and started to read.  
  
He barely finished a paragraph when a voice called on his attention. "Hey! Malfoy, do you mind if we seat here? The other seats are full."  
  
Draco looked up and saw the last two people he ever wanted to see at that very moment. Viktor Krum stood in front of him and at his back was Hermione not even looking at his direction. Though Hermione wasn't even looking at him, he can see the very awkward expression on her face, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but in here with him. Draco didn't want to share with them, he thought of blurting out "get lost you moronic idiots!" but decided to just shrug and let them share the table.  
  
He flashed them a furious look and went to his book again. Hermione looked awfully uncomfortable but tried her best to focus on Viktor alone. From the time the two sat on the table Draco, hadn't concentrated on the book he was reading. He was merely distracted by Hermione's presence and how close she and Krum are to each other. At first it was still bearable because the two hardly talked to each other. One by one the students dispersed until they were the only ones left.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione Finally spoke. "Hey, Viktor! I don't get this; can you please explain it to me?" Viktor set his lesson plan aside and turned to Hermione. After explaining, he resumed back to his lesson plan.  
  
Hermione noticed the way he's writing. "I didn't know you were left handed?" She said raising her eyebrow.  
  
Viktor turned to her "you didn't?"  
  
"Nope! That must be really weird. That's kinda awkward. I mean I haven't tried writing in my left hand"  
  
"It's not awkward, it's just the same, Here, I'll teach you"  
  
Viktor leaned closer to Hermione, placed his arms around her shoulders and held her left hand.  
  
Draco was even more distracted by what the two as doing. What he was seeing made him feel a lurch in his stomach. He tried his best to ignore them, but he can't avoid glancing at her. She was smiling so wide giggling with her hair tossing on her shoulders.  
  
Hermione, although thoroughly understanding what Viktor was teaching her was secretly glancing at Draco. He saw him there sitting so still, reading his book not even looking bothered by their little sweet writing-on-left- hand lesson. She wondered what he was thinking now, after all that had happened with the two of them. She didn't want to make too much expression or anything that can make everything on her mind readable, she didn't want to look so obviously affected by their kiss. She didn't know why she was enjoying her lesson with Viktor more when Draco is around to watch it. It had crossed her mind that maybe she likes to make him jealous, but shook the thought of. It was weird, she planted in her mind that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
  
Draco just can't concentrate, clandestinely, he watched as Viktor's hands touched hers. He could see how close he is to her and how she was happy with him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so fed up of seeing them together like this. He just can't focus on anything anymore. So, He stood up rather noisily, took his book and stormed out of the library feeling awfully pissed. Viktor and Hermione looked after him; Hermione bit her lip, thinking if they're the reason why he ran off. She wondered if he was jealous of Viktor without even knowing why that idea hit her mind. She rubbed her eyes and shook off the thought and continued on with what Viktor was teaching her.  
  
Somehow, for some strange reason, after Draco left, the room and their lesson doesn't feel that inviting and motivating anymore.  
  
It was one week before the dance and Hermione was all prepared. She was happy because Krum was there, he was always there. That's why she had planted on her mind that he should be the one she'll love. She was still confused with all of the things that had happened. Her mind was still spinning from everything that she had experience for the past weeks. It felt like she was hurled up in a whirlwind. She didn't know what to think anymore. She knew the right thing would be to be with Viktor but she can't get Draco out of her mind, his thoughts were hunting her, even on her sleep she dreams about their passionate kiss, it was driving her mad. Even though, she still resisted and denied the fact that she was not fine, and her mind was not made up, but shattered with all the confusion tugging on it like war waging on every strand of her brain, but this time, it wasn't only her mind who's screaming in agony, but her heart too! It was in so much pain, but because it was so suppressed it felt as though it would explode. Her mind was racing as she utter these words firmly.  
  
"I can't feel this way, I mean. It can't be!"  
  
Her thoughts were filled with unanswered questions and doubtful things. She can't feel this way, she knew she loves him, but she must not nurture it, not continue it and forget about it! How can she love the most unlovable person she had ever known? How can she love someone so cruel, someone who made her cry almost a hundred times? How can she love someone who'll never love her back? For the first time in her life she knew how it felt to be in love and for the first in her life too that she realized how painful it is to love someone who can't love you back, some she thought doesn't know how to love, someone like Draco Malfoy.  
  
She felt like bursting into tears, she was a very though girl, but ever since this thing with Draco started and she started feeling all these things for him, she had been so vulnerable and so touchy. She felt like all the energy was drained from her body. It was tiring, she just felt like breaking down. But she gained control of herself and gained her composure; she took a deep breath and sighed to herself.  
  
"It's stupidity I know, Hermione, stop this, you can't get through this, don't be so limp, and so helpless you are more than that. I need to stop this, I just don't know how."  
  
She was carefully placing the last of her newly washed dress robes in her trunk, when Ginny entered the twenty second, Seventh years' girls Dormitory where Hermione and the others are sleeping.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? I just finished all my home works!"  
  
Hermione tried her best not to let Ginny notice her reddened face and smiled at her weakly. "Me too! I just finished them last night. I'm fixing my dress robes, and getting ready for the dance." She explained  
  
Ginny smiled ate her. "Well, that's good! At least for once you worry about something that's not academically related. Right?"  
  
They both laughed although Hermione's was still faltering. Ginny asked Hermione if they want to go for a walk, Hermione gladly agreed, she thought a walk might be a great way to help her relax her mind and stop thinking about Draco for once, or even for a moment, and just clear her mind of all the problems that had been invading it and plaguing her thoughts like heaven just met a deadly end. Hermione changed for a while and they went out of the common room together.  
  
While walking in the quiet corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione suddenly asked Ginny something that she didn't mean to ask nor she had any intention of ever asking her at all,  
  
"Ginny, how do you know if you really love a person? I mean, when did you decide that Harry was really the one and that you really loved him?"  
  
Ginny widened her eyes at her and answered. "Well, there are a lot of things, there's the way he looks at me that really really melted my heart every time, there's what I feel when we're together, there were never a time that I didn't feel nervous around him, well, I can say that not actually nervousness but excitement too. But there's this one thing that I is really proven for knowing if you really love the person. This thing that would make you feel if you truly love someone.  
  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked rather hastily.  
  
"Try kissing him!!" Ginny smiled  
  
"Wha-kiss him?" Hermione choked.  
  
"Yeah! Kiss him, when you kiss him and you felt this great tingling sensation and you felt like there're fireworks all over you, you'll know you really love him. I dunno. But that works for me! I mean, it was the most wonderful feeling ever!"  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip, she wasn't sure if she should believe Ginny. She tried to shrug off the thought and changed the topic as to avoid Ginny from asking too many questions.  
  
"So, how's you day?"  
  
Ginny started telling her about her day, and about Collin who slept in their history of Magic class and was snoring loudly. Hermione was laughing hard because of Ginny's funny way of impersonating him making hilarious snoring sounds, and for a moment, she had forgotten about Malfoy. Then when they tuned into a corner, Viktor saw them, he was with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey! You're here!" said Viktor then gave her a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
Harry on the other hand placed his arms around Ginny.  
  
"Ehem, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show my honey, something!"  
  
"Where are we going Harry?" Ginny asked, but Harry just gave her a maliciously weird smile and stirred her away from the three.  
  
Ron stayed with Krum and Hermione. They stayed in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and they talked about so many stuff. Hermione's mind was on Ron's funny stories but subconsciously her mind still was thinking about what she's got to do to put an end to all her woes. She kept on thinking if she really does love Krum. It was weird, she felt guilty for doubting her feelings for him. She really does like him, but something inside her isn't sure of what she really feels. Then, Ginny's Idea came back in her mind. It struck her like lighting that she twitched a little. Luckily, the two guys didn't notice it. Her heart was racing, maybe Ginny was right, maybe it was the kiss, when she kissed Draco she felt sensations she had never felt before in her entire life, Fire broke out of her, the fire that only he could conjure. She thought if she could kiss Viktor, She would know.  
  
"Maybe," she thought "When I kiss Viktor, it'll feel the same, or it'll feel much much more intense."  
  
After a few moments, her trail of thought was broken by a knock on the door. Cho poked her head in.  
  
"Is Ron there? Oh! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I thought you'll meet me at the Great Hall" she said as she entered the room.  
  
Ron Gasped and banged his hands on his temple. "Oh! Damn! Sorry sweetie I forgot! I was just telling them how we got together! Remember when we were in Three Broomsticks, and out of nowhere you just blurted out the word. That was so funny and memorable too! I remembered how I almost chocked and I accidentally spat butterbeer on Rosmerta's newly polished silvers, did you remember the look on her face when she saw it?"  
  
Cho raised her eyebrows smiling "I can't believe you're telling them about this!" then she turned to Viktor and Hermione "And I can't believe you're listening to this!"  
  
Cho lowered her eyebrow and laughed while shaking her head with disbelief "I really can't believe you three, anyway, so are you coming or not?" She turned to Ron.  
  
"oh-yes, of course!" he said as he stood up hastily and said goodbye to the two of them.  
  
"He's a really funny guy!" Krum said as Ron and Cho left the room.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione said "He's lucky because Cho really loves her and having a girl like Cho is a true Gem!"  
  
Viktor suddenly held her on the chin and slowly lifted it for their eyes to meet.  
  
"Yes, He might be really lucky for having Cho, but not as lucky as me for having you!" he whispered.  
  
Hermione knew it was time, this was it, and she'll have to know. She just has to know, if she's really taking the right path. She'll do it. She will kiss Viktor Krum today even if she's not the type of girl who gets aggressive on someone. She will kiss him and free her self of all these confusion surrounding her!  
  
A/N: did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think. Email me or review my fic!! thanx! 


	10. THE FIGHT

THE FIGHT  
  
Draco went out of the common room. He needed some air; he needed something to take his mind of Hermione. It was driving him crazy! He never expected that there will come a time that he would think of her this much. He never even thought about falling for her, that was the last thing on his mind. The corridors were very quiet; it was as if no one was in the castle.  
  
"I guess everyone has there own thing to do" he thought as he went up the stairs.  
  
Then through the next corridor he heard someone talking, he noticed that the door was left slightly ajar, in the Defense against the dark arts classroom when he peeked through the door, he saw Hermione and Viktor sitting facing each other. He didn't want to stay there and watch them, he has seen enough of the two already. But as he tried to edge away from the door, he found his foot stuck on his place. It was as if it was frozen there.  
  
As Viktor held her chin, she looked at his eyes and lifted her lips to his. His eyes danced with excitement and he kissed her gently. Hermione felt his lips on her; she waited for sparks, for the tingling sensation, for the incredible feeling. But there was none. She just felt his lips passionately kissing her, but it was completely different. She felt nothing, she felt empty.  
  
At that exact moment Draco just stood there, too stunned to react. He just saw Hermione kissing Viktor Krum. It was as though he was glued to the ground, he felt like he had been stabbed. He can't breathe, he didn't know to feel for all the pain and anger collided. He didn't know it was possible for him ever feel this way, he didn't know that he will ever feel this bad because of love. He turned and ran away so fast; he didn't care where he was going. All he cares about now is too run far away from that place. He reached the large oak doors of the castle and went out. He can't control his anger anymore.  
  
"Arrrgh! Damn it!" he shouted  
  
He didn't know what to do so he punched the concrete wall or the castle; he was so angry and was punching so hard that he didn't even feel the blood oozing down his fist. He needed to have something to vent all his anger on; he needed to do something that would calm him down. He turned to look at the sky, his thoughts were far away. He looked at the Quidditch field and had an idea. He went back in the castle to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione parted her lips from Viktor's and they both stared at each other for a moment. Hermione didn't know what to say. Viktor smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
Hermione's heart raced. That was the last words she needed to hear right now. She was still so confused. She didn't know how to answer for she didn't want to lie. But she knew she had to. She knew she can't break his heart.  
  
Hermione tried to look in his eyes but she can't so she just whispered "I love you too" not even knowing what she really feels.  
  
She needed to be alone at the moment to compose her once more  
  
. "Hey! I have to go; I have to finish something in the library. I'll see you at dinner ok?"  
  
Viktor bid her goodbye and she went directly to the girls' dormitory. She threw her self in her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco went to his room and got his Firebolt Omega and went directly down the common room and went out of the portrait hole. Just before he could go, Pansy called out to him. He turned around and he saw pansy approaching.  
  
"We need to talk Draco" she said in a very serious voice not anymore squeaking like it does when ever she tries to seduce him.  
  
Draco just stared at her.  
  
"What? What now Draco?" she asked her eyes fixed on him.  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Damn it Draco! Nothing's happening to our relationship! I thought you loved me!" Pansy shouted at Draco and he looked up to her.  
  
"I do love you!"  
  
Partially he knew it was true, he had learned to appreciate her.  
  
"It's just that, "he continued "I have so many things on my mind lately"  
  
Pansy placed her hands of his face "then tells me what it is, tell me and explain to me"  
  
Draco took her hand and put in down to her side "No, I can't. Not now Pansy" he said flatly.  
  
Pansy's patience is running out.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she shouted " here I am trying to comfort you, asking you what's wrong and all you can say is not now?!" she barked at him glaring.  
  
Draco can't control his temper anymore and he too shouted.  
  
"Damn it Pansy! Stop shouting! Do what you want! I don't care! Just leave me alone!"  
  
He shouted at her. Pansy's face contorted with horror.  
  
"How dare you!" she shrieked as she launched at him and slap him hard across his face.  
  
Draco held his face, his cheeks reddening. "How dare you say that to me Draco Malfoy? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she shouted hitting him uncontrollably everywhere she can.  
  
With no effort at all he grabbed Pansy's arm and pinned her to the wall. He leaned closer and whispered hard, his voice filled with venomous deceit  
  
"for the last time pansy. shut. the fuck. up! It's over, we are over!"  
  
Pansy's facial expression changed from anger to fearful and stunned at the same time. Draco slowly released his deadly grip on her limp arms and pansy broke into tears pushed him and ran away. Now he was alone. He banged his temple across the concrete wall, took a deep breath and headed down the stairs to the large oak doors and out the castle to the Quidditch field. The gates were closed when he reached it. There was a note hanging on it.  
  
"NO STUDENT IS ALLOWED TO PRACTICE UNTIL PROFESSOR BLOOMBERG COMES BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL WING"  
  
he forgot. Professor Bloomberg fell of his broom after flying with flu. He tried to open it my using unlocking charm but it wouldn't work, but he didn't care, he was so frustrated that he rode his broom and pulled himself up. He rose higher and higher until he was high enough to go over the Quidditch field walls. He went in and flew carelessly on the wide field. Slowly his frustration lessened. He finally felt free. He felt like a very heavy burden was being lifted from his shoulders. But he was still very angry, he was so angry at Viktor Krum. He was so angry ay him and he perfectly know why. He was angry because he was jealous. He poured all his anger at his flying. He soared high, dived down ang sprinted across the field. Suddenly he heard someone calling upon him.  
  
"Malfoy! Get back down here right now!"  
  
When he looked down Viktor Krum was looking at him with some students. He recognized one of them as Colleen Creevy.  
  
"And why the heel should I listen to you?" He shouted back.  
  
Viktor's face contorted with a frown and his thick eyebrows met.  
  
"I am a teacher! You should watch your attitude Malfoy! Now get down here at once before I do something you wouldn't like!"  
  
Draco didn't listen to him he was too angry for respect and school rules.  
  
"Well, Krum, Make me go down! Catch me if you can!" he shouted as he soared higher and higher on the field.  
  
Krum's patience is on the edge, he can't hold his temper anymore. He went to the broom storage room and grabbed a nimbus 2000. He kicked off the ground and trailed on to Malfoy. They raced each other, circling the field, the student who are watching was cheering madly from below. The Nimbus 2000 was no match for Draco's Firebolt Omega; he was like a small blur flying through he skies. Viktor Krum boosted and trailed after Draco, faster and faster until he was a foot away from him. Viktor held out his hands and tried to grab Draco's robes; he got a hold of the edge of his robes and slowed him down a bit. He dragged him down lower and lowers onto the ground until they were almost 8 feet from the ground. Draco was kicking hard trying to escape from Viktor's grip. Viktor pulled him harder and they both fell off their brooms. Viktor rolled over still holding Draco's robes; he faced him and said though his clenched teeth.  
  
"When I tell you to go down, you will go down!" Draco was still sprawled on the floor and he stood up immediately ang pulled his robes off Viktor's grip.  
  
"You fucking Quidditch boy! Why don't you go back to the zoo where you belong, you bastard?" she shouted at him.  
  
Viktor with his fist clenched lunched at lunged forward at him and delivered a blow on Draco's face. Upon seeing the fight Colleen Creevey hurried to the castle and looked for Hermione. He spotted her sitting in her usual table. He ran to her immediately  
  
"Hermione! Malfoy and Professor Krum are fighting in the Quidditch field!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and with out a word she sprinted out of the library and went to the Quidditch field as fast as she can. She saw Draco hitting Viktor and as he rolled over the ground Draco jabbed his fist across his ribs. Hermione ran to them and got between the two. She knelt down to protect the wounded and bloodied Viktor Krum  
  
"Stop! What the fuck are you doing Malfoy? Leave him alone!"  
  
Draco glared at the two, wiped the blood across his mouth with the back of his hands, with one last venomous look he took his Firebolt Omega and his back on them.  
  
. 


End file.
